Purge of Soul
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Arc: 2 is here! Komamura akan membantu dan membentuk Hiisagi, Kira, serta Hinamori menjadi kapten. Turnamen Gotei 13 untuk menentukan divisi terbaik akan segera dimulai. Pertemuan para kapten dan letnan akan dimulai. KomaHina, HitsuHina. Implied KiraHina & AiHina. IchiRuki. Enjoy all.
1. Chapter 1: Banned

"Komamura-taichou, aku membawakan file yang anda minta tadi,"

"Hn. Letakkan di sini. Aku akan memeriksanya setelah menyelesaikan berkas yang satu ini."

Kapten yang terkenal bertubuh besar dan tinggi, dengan rupanya yang menyerupai serigala mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas dokumen yang sedang dipelajarinya. Ia melirikkan kedua mata berwarna kuning keemasannya ke arah Momo Hinamori, mantan letnan divisi lima. Kuping super sensitif Komamura berderik, mendengarkan senandung kecil si gadis mungil sambil kembali ke balik meja kerjanya.

Sajin Komamura kembali mengarahkan matanya kepada berkas yang terpampang tepat di hadapan matanya. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali dengan menjadikan Hinamori sebagai posisi ketiga di dalam divis tujuh dibawah pimpinannya. Jujur saja, keuletan Hinamori dalam melakukan pekerjaan dibalik meja seperti ini sungguh melebihi rata-rata dari letnan dan posisi ketiga pada semua divisi. Tidak. Bahkan mungkin melebihi kapten sekalipun.

Komamura tidak mengeluh. Tapi serangkaian kejadian yang telah lalu tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya teringat akan hari yang 'menentukan' bagi Hinamori beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Komamura-taichou. Komamura-taichou."

Kapten yang dimaksud mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ia kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya, sambil bertanya di dalam hatinya: aku termenung? "Ya, Hinamori-kun?"

"Aku . . . Aku tidak sabar latihan nanti sore,"

Komamura ingin tersenyum. Tapi dia adalah _Man of Duty_. Jika di kantor ia akan bekerja selayaknya seorang pekerja. Ia membatalkan niatnya dengan kembali melayangkan matanya, membaca beberapa paragraf yang membutuhkan klarifikasinya. "Aku yakin selalu mengingatkanmu untuk berkonsentrasi selama di ruang kerja bukan, hinamori-kun?" dengan suara berat, ia membalas.

Hinamori menunjukkan raut merahnya. Ia merasa malu. Terus-terusan saja dia lupa. "B-benar. Maaf, taichou."

Komamura tersenyum tipis dari balik berkasnya, menggeleng kecil.

Jika dia telah kehilangan sahabat dekatnya, Tousen Kaname, paling tidak, tidak untuk ketiga anak ini. Momo Hinamori, Shuuhei Hiisagi, dan Izuru Kira. Benar sekali, ini semua bukan tanggung jawab Komamura. Tapi harga dirinya mengatakan bahwa 'ada' sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya untuk mereka bertiga. Sejak hari 'itu', ia secara tidak sadar berjanji untuk membimbing mereka, menuntun mereka bertiga keluar dari keterpurukan.

Semuanya dimulai satu setengah tahun Soul Society* setelah perang musim dingin melawan Aizen dan antek-anteknya . . .

.

.

**Purge of Soul**

**1  
**

a Bleach; Sajin Komamura tribute fic

Bleach©Tite Kubo

fic by Crow

Main Characters: Sajin Komamura

Momo Hinamori, Shuuhei Hiisagi, Izuru Kira

Secondary Characters: Semua shinigami, termasuk Ichigo dan Uryuu

Enjoy :)

.

.

Komamura menitipkan markas divisi tujuh kepada letnannya, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Pukul tujuh pagi. Ini adalah waktu bagi para kapten untuk berangkat menuju markas divisi satu untuk rapat mingguan, menyangkut berbagai macam masalah.

Para kapten bisa dengan mudah ber-shunpo menuju tempat yang dituju, tapi kapten Komamura—Komamura-taichou, menyukai rutinitasnya setiap hari senin pagi ini. Berjalan dengan santai, menikmati udara segar pagi hari. Walau memiliki rupa _bestial_, Komamura tumbuh dengan manjunjung tinggi sikap-sikap yang menunjukkan harga diri, tata karma, dan sopan santun.

"Ah, pagi yang indah, Komamura."

"Selamat pagi, Kyouraku." kapten serigala membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit terhadap Nanao Ise yang memberinya salam anggukan lebih dulu. "Jadi, bagaimana laporanmu?"

"Tidak banyak; masalah kecil. Tapi, aku memiliki permintaan khusus pada Yama-jii."

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan beriringan, dengan Ise yang mengikuti kaptennya sejauh satu meter di belakang. "Permintaan khusus? Seperti apa?"

Shunsui menggaruk dagunya dengan satu jari. Apakah itu karena gatal, atau mungkin hanya kebiasaannya, ia melanjutkan. "Belakangan ini, aku berpikir keamanan Soul Society sedikit goyah," Komamura mengangguk setuju. "Kau tahu, tidak cukup hanya dengan prajurit-prajurit shinigami yang menjaga seluruh penjuru Seireitei, ada saja cara bagi penyusup untuk memasukinya."

Shunsui Kyoraku menatap langitnya. "Sejak kedatangan Ichigo Kurosaki, apa yang kau pikirkan, temanku?"

Komamura pertamanya hanya menatap satu sisi wajah temannya yang seperti termenung. Tapi, ia kembali ke dalam pikirannya dan mencoba memberikan jawaban. "Ya. Aku tahu. Aku selalu menyadarinya. Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibawa anak itu, tapi sejak kedatangannya, Soul Society menjadi 'sedikit' sibuk."

Kyoraku tergelak di balik napasnya. "Menarik, ya? Karena itu aku ingin mengajukan tingkat keamanan yang dijadikan beberapa lapis. Aku tahu dari buku yang kubaca—err, Nanao-chan membacakannya kepadaku tentang Bakudou yang digunakan untuk melindungi Soul Society jauh di masa tiga ribu tahunan yang lalu. Saat itu, Seireitei tidak pernah goyah. Bahkan hubungan 'pahit' antara Shinigami dan Quincy seolah mereda atau menghilang—yang sebagaimana kita tahu terus berjalan selama ribuan tahun."

Kyoraku menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum tak percaya. "Hanya karena satu bocah Ryoka dan teman Quincy-nya, berbagai macam musuh bermunculan dan mencoba menggoyahkan keseimbangan Seireitei. Belum lagi 'orang itu' yang memang sudah dengan sengaja menginjak-injak harga diri kita."

Aizen. Komamura tak perlu bertanya. "Gagasan yang bagus sekali, Shunsui. Kau memiliki suaraku."

"A-hyaaa, sebenarnya aku merundingkannya berkali-kali dengan Nanao-chan. Ya, Nanao-chan?" kapten bermantelkankan kimono merah muda membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum mesum kepada wakilnya. Ise menghela napasnya. Hampir tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengurus yang satu ini.

Mereka bertiga kini menapaki ratusan anak tangga menuju bangunan utama tempat rapat biasa diadakan, markas divisi satu. "Kau sudah dengar kabar burung tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan Yama-jii nanti, Komamura?"

Kapten serigala menggeleng. "Aku lebih baik mendengar suitan burung secara harfiah, ketimbang secara non-harfiah mendengarnya. Apa itu?"

"Aku dan Ukitake sudah merundingkannya tadi malam. Nasib Momo Hinamori, letnan dari divisi lima akan ditentukan hari ini . . ."

"Nasibnya? Temanku, apa maksudmu?"

Nanao membuang tatapannya dengan gerak lambat. Momo adalah sahabatnya. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ise tahu kaptennya juga berpikir itu, tapi pertanyaannya: siapa yang bisa merubah keputusan komandan besar, Yamamoto-soutaichou?

Kyouraku meratapi anak tangga. "Gadis itu telah melalui terlalu banyak penderitaan dalam usianya yang masih tergolong muda . . ."

Sajin Komamura tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya?

Kembali, dengan gaya santainya, Shunsui menepuk punggung sahabatnya. "Yaah, kita dengar saja dulu apa kata Yama-jii nanti."

"Momo Hinamori akan dilepas-tugaskan siang ini." suara Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto menggema di dalam aula yang tak memiliki furnitur satupun. Kedua telinga serigala Komamura bergidik mendengarnya.

Komandan besar melanjutkan. "Ini adalah keputusan bulatku setelah memikirkannya dalam-dalam dan dengan konkrit. Momo Hinamori tidak diijinkan melanjutkan kewajibannya sebagai shinigami lebih lama lagi."

Seluruh kapten terdiam. Byakuya memejamkan matanya, berusaha meresapi setiap pengambilan tanggapan yang 'mungkin' akan dia ucapkan menyangkut keputusan ini. Begitupula dengan Sui Feng. Kyouraku dan Ukitake bertukar pandang, sebelum kembali melirik _sensei_ mereka; merasa tak tahu harus merespon apa-apa. Dua wajah yang seolah berkata dengan jelas 'terserahlah': Kenpachi dan Kurotsuchi. Dan dua tatapan yang terbelakak lebar: Komamura dan Hitsugaya. Unohana hanya menatap lantai granit berwarna hitam dibawahnya, seolah bercermin kepada pantulannya.

Belum ada yang berani mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sedetik. Dua detik. Akhirnya Komamura melangkah maju. "Genryusai-dono, maafkan kelancangan saya. Apakah ini ada sangkut paut dengan fisik Hinamori-kun? Dan bila saya tidak salah dengar, menurut paparan Unohana-taichou, kondisi gadis tersebut kian membaik."

Toushiro Hitsugaya, kapten divisi sepuluh melirik sang kapten serigala. "Sanggahan yang baik," jawab komandan besar. "Berkas-berkasnya sudah masuk dari divisi empat mengenai kondisi fisik Momo Hinamori. Jika dipelajari lagi, ya, aku mengerti dengan poin-mu, Komamura-taichou. Tapi yang rusak pada diri gadis itu adalah 'mental'-nya. Jika kau mengingat apa yang telah dilaluinya sejak pengkhianatan Sousuke Aizen, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak yang dilaluinya."

Yamamoto menunggu beberapa detik sampai Komamura kembali ke posisinya. "Unohana-taichou dapat menyembuhkan luka fisik seperti apapun, aku menjaminnya. Tapi tidak dengan luka di hatinya, aku yakinkan padamu."

"Tapi . . . Tapi, apakah ini keadilan?" Toushiro melangkah maju. Suaranya bergetar akan kemarahan dan ketidak percayaan. Kenpachi Zaraki menguap; Mayuri Kurotsuchi terkekeh. "Maksud saya, apakah anda bahkan bertanya kepada gadis yang dimaksud? Apakah dia akan setuju dengan keputusan ini."

Yamamoto berniat menjawab, namun Kurotsuchi membalasnya lebih cepat. "Hitsugaya-kun, apakah kau tahu dengan PTSD? Baiklah, aku akan bermurah hati padamu untuk menjelaskannya. Ijinkan saya, soutaichou?" Genryuusai mengangguk, memberinya tiket untuk berbicara. "Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Momo Hinamori mengidap ini. Oh, tidak. Unohana-taichou tidak mengurus ini; ini adalah urusanku. Jadi, ini adalah gejala yang ditimbulkan seseorang setelah melalui tekanan berat pada hidupnya. Kau tahu, 'kan, kehilangan Aizen memukul Hinamori-kun dalam-dalam sampai ke dalam tanah. Dan itu tidak bagus." Mayuri menggeleng prihatin.

Toushiro menajamkan matanya kepada saintis yang satu ini. Dia meledek Hinamori secara tidak langsung. Kyouraku menghela napas, dan Ukitake merasa tidak ingin melihat ataupun mendengar ini. "Rasa sedih, ketakutan, kepanikan, dan rasa malu. Ini adalah penyakit yang dideritanya sebenarnya. Aku sudah menelitinya, dan aku membawakanmu ini kalau-kalau kau ingin membacanya." Kurotsuchi berjalan ke arah si kapten mungil berambut perak dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas hasil studi mental Hinamori. "Pelajari itu, dan kau akan tahu kalau Hinamori-kun sudah tidak bisa menerima 'tekanan' lebih dari ini. Oh, tentu saja boleh kalau kau memang ingin melihatnya pergi lebih dulu."

"Kau!" Hitsugaya menyumpah di balik napasnya.

Genryuusai sebenarnya menghormati apa yang dilakukan kepala saintis Gotei 13, tapi orang itu sedikit tidak paham dengan yang namanya perasaan manusia. "Responmu, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Apa memang seharusnya begitu?" Toushiro menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, kita ambil suara untuk menentukannya."

Terdengar suara erangan malas. "Ah, dasar bocah. Bahkan orang sepertiku saja tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan si pak tua." selagi menggaruk rambut panjangnya, Kenpachi menatap si kapten mungil. "Jangan buang-buang energimu. Perempuan itu akan lebih aman di luar pertempuran. Tapi kau malah tidak setuju. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ini adalah masalah 'perasaan', Zaraki-taichou." diluar dugaan, Unohana merespon itu. Ia melangkah sedikit ke depan selagi kedua mata lembutnya terbuka secara perlahan. "Hitsugaya-taichou mengenal Hinamori-kun semenjak mereka masih kecil, dan ia hanya 'mengenal' Hinamori lebih lama dari siapapun. Dia mengerti perasaannya."

Kenpachi mendengus, tidak ingin berdebat dengan perempuan.

Kedua bahu Hitsugaya melemas, merasa bersyukur ada seseorang yang mendukungnya. Unohana menatapnya dan tersenyum setipis kertas.

Kali ini, Ukitake melangkah maju. "Sense-maksud saya, Yamamoto-soutaichou, aku sependapat untuk mengambil suara atas masalah ini. Aku harap anda mau mempertimbangkannya."

Mata Unohana dan mata Ukitake selalu bisa meyakinkan sang komandan besar tentang suatu hal. Sanggup meruntuhkan setiap keputusan yang telah ia buat, dan kembali menilai ulang semuanya. Dan, satu lagi . . .

Kyouraku melangkah sedikit ke depan, tersenyum lepas kepada mantan sensei mereka bertiga. Ya, yang satu lagi adalah senyuman milik Shunsui. "Kurasa aku tahu kearah mana suara terbanyak akan mengarah."

Komamura membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Untuk lebih meyakinkan keputusan kita pada persoalan ini, aku menawarkan diri untuk bertugas mengawasi sekaligus memantau kondisi Momo Hinamori. Terutama pada beberapa orang yang benar-benar mencemaskan rekan sesama shinigami-nya." ia melirik kepada Toushiro kecil. "Aku mengajukan permohonan untuk mutasi Momo Hinamori dari divisi lima menuju divisi tujuh sebagai posisi ketiga. Dengan segala prestasi yang pernah dicapainya, aku rasa tidak akan ada masalah pada anggota reguku mengenai penempatannya yang tiba-tiba."

Sang kapten serigala melanjutkan. "Divisi tujuh, sebagai Divisi Keadilan dan Pertahanan Umum Soul Society kerap kali memiliki segunung arsip mengenai keamanan dan tindak kriminal di Rukongai. Jujur saja, Tetsuzaemon bukanlah orang dibalik meja dan sefleksibel diriku. Selain keamanannya terjaga, Momo Hinamori bisa menyalurkan enerji-nya terhadap sesuatu yang positif ketimbang terus meratapai nasibnya di divisi lima. Dan itu hanya akan kulakukan lantaran aku mengerti dengan baik bahwa Momo Hinamori adalah seseorang yang mantap dalam bekerja dengan arsip-arsip disekitarnya. Dan ia senang melakukannya, bila saya tidak salah dengar."

Shunsui memukulkan satu kepalan pada telapak lainnya, lalu menunjukkan jarinya kepada Komamura, tersenyum bangga akan sesuatu. Seperti berkata: 'itu baru ide.' "Nah, kurasa sudah waktunya mengambil suarau." ujarnya, melirik Yama-jii.

Bahu komandan besar turun sejauh beberapa millimeter. Melihat itu, Hitsugaya merasa sedikit lega. "Aku terima poin-mu, Komamura. Sangat bagus. Dan, ya. Aku mengerti dan tahu dengan baik mengenai segunung arsip yang menyerbu divisi-mu." kali ini Unohana mengecek senyuman yang lumayan lebar ditunjukkan oleh kapten junior mereka. "Dan, aku juga tidak mengacuhkan prestasi Momo Hinamori sebagai asisten dari Aizen dulu. Pekerjaannya sangat baik, dan aku puas. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya."

Dengan itu, sang komandan besar mengangguk ke arah semua kaptennya. "Baik. Pengambilan suara secara musyawarah dimulai. "Yang setuju dengan mutasi Momo Hinamori menuju divisi tujuh dibawah kepemimpinan Sajin Komamura-taichou dipersilahkan mengacungkan tangan."

Hitsugaya, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, dan lalu Komamura. Yamamoto memperhatikan sisa kapten lainnya. Byakuya membuka matanya. "Tidak rasionalis rasanya melepas salah satu dari lulusan terbaik akademi shinigami. Dan aku yakin dengan mengganti suasana akan menciptakan nuansa baru baginya." Byakuya kembali memejamkan matanya, mengangkat tangan sebatas dada. "Satu suara dariku."

Sui Feng mengangkat tangannya pula. "Aku juga setuju." ia menyadari tatapan dari beberapa kapten yang nampak terkejut: Hitsugaya, Shunsui, dan Ukitake. "Apa, kalian pikir aku tidak punya hati?"

Yamamoto mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian menatap dua sisa anggota Gotei 13. Zaraki mendecak malas sembari mengangkat tangannya. "Terserahlah."

Kurotsuchi menggeleng pasrah. "Aku sudah membuktikan bahwa 'mental' gadis itu akan hancur jika menerima tekanan lebih dari ini. Aku tidak tanggung kalau nantinya ada yang menangisi kematiannya." ia lantas mengangkat tangannya juga, walau secara ogah-ogahan sambil membuang muka.

"Baiklah. Keputusan bulat dengan suara mutlak. Mulai hari ini Momo Hinamori resmi menjadi anggota divisi tujuh dibawah kepemimpinan Sajin Komamura-taichou. Dengan ini rapat ditutup, dan semua kapten dibubarkan."

Dengan cepat, sang komandan besar berbalik, _haori_ kaptennya tersibak dengan gagah. Di belakang, letnannya, Sasakibe mengikuti. "Sampaikan juga hasil jajak pendapat ini pada rapat para letnan nanti sore, Sasakibe."

"Baik, Yamamoto-dono."

"Genryusai-dono!"

Sang komandan berhenti, dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan tubuh besar Sajin menyambutnya. "Komamura."

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tadi hanya bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang hatiku katakan."

Memang tipis, tapi Yamamoto memberikannya senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Sajin. Aku mengenalmu sebaik aku mengenal Kyoraku, Juushiro, dan Retsu. Aku menghormati niatmu. Tapi,"

"'Tapi', Genryusai-dono?"

"Tapi, mengapa kau bersikeras melakukan ini . . . Dia bukan siapa-siapamu, benar?" sang komandan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Katakan padaku, Sajin, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Justru, kupikir, karena dia bukan siapa-siapa. Agar tidak terulang . . ." Komamura merunduk, teringat akan seorang sahabatnya yang tenggelam di dalam 'keadilan' butanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin lagi ada yang . . ."

"Gadis itu bukan Kaname." mata Komamura terbelakak, mendengar nama itu diucapkan sekali lagi.

Komamura tahu apa yang menyebabkan sahabatnya menjadi seperti itu. Dendam. Dendam menggelapkan mata seseorang. Kesedihan. Kesedihan membuat orang berubah drastis. Kekecewaan terhadap hidup, satu hal yang sulit dialihkan dari ratapan.

Komamura menggeleng. Akhirnya ia jujur pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memperlakukan Hinamori sama seperti Tousen. Rapuh oleh kesedihan dan ratapan. "Maaf . . ."

Komandan besar tergelak singkat dan kecil. "Karena itu kutanya, mengapa kau meminta maaf?" kali ini ia menggeleng. "Aku masih belum bisa mencabut keputusanku secara penuh. Jika sesuatu menyerang mentalnya lagi, itu akan memperburuk nama kita sebagai shinigami kepada masyarakat luas. Kita ada untuk membawa keseimbangan terhadap 'tiga dunia', bukan jadi bahan gosip sehari-hari. Jangan beranggapan bahwa ini kasar, namun mau tidak mau, gadis itu bisa saja harus menerima nasibnya suatu hari."

Apa ia akan membiarkan ini begitu saja? Komamura entah mengapa merasa tidak bisa melepas pikirannya dari Tousen. Dari bagaimana kehidupan yang tidak begitu adil menerpanya, dan bagaimana ia mencari pelarian demi 'keadilannya'. Tousen adalah sahabatnya. Kehilangan dirinya meremukkan hati Komamura. Apakah itu juga akan dirasakan Hitsugaya-taichou bila kehilangan Hinamori-kun? Pemuda itu akan sehancur diriku.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Sajin. Cepat atau lambat." ia memutar tubuhnya, menyadarkan Komamura dari lamunannya. Dengan segera sang kapten serigala membungkuk dan memberi hormat.

Hitsugaya kini (yang hanya tinggal berdua di ruang aula para kapten bersama Retsu Unohana) menghampiri senior kaptennya. "Komamura-taichou,"

"Ya?"

Ragu-ragu, Hitsugaya merundukkan kepalanya. Merasa heran, Komamura mengarahkan kedua matanya pada Unohana yang tersenyum lembut. "T-terima kasih." membuang mukanya, Hitsugaya melanjutkan. "J-jika bukan karenamu, Yamamoto-dono pasti akan . . ."

Sajin menggerakkan tangannya sedikit ke atas, dan dengan cepat Hitsugaya sedikit menghindar. Dia tidak suka kepalanya dielus-elus oleh orang—khususnya yang lebih tua. Dia benci diskriminasi umur. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Komamura menepuk satu bahu Toushiro dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah dipikirkan."

Toushiro pergi dari ruang aula, meninggalkan Komamura dan Unohana berdua. "Jujur saja, saya terkejut mendengar anda akan 'menampungnya'. Saya juga khawatir dengan perkembangan kesehatan dan mentalnya jika terus berada di di markas divisi lima, di ruangan dimana ia biasa bekerja bersama Aizen . . ."

Komamura memberikan jalan kepada kapten perempuan tersebut dan merekapun kini berjalan berdua, keluar dari ruangan. "Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan? Saya mencemaskannya."

Komamura tersenyum. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Unohana-taichou. Pasien lain masih menunggumu di antrean." Unohana merunduk dan tersenyum. "Aku akan coba lakukan sesuatu menyangkut persoalan ini."

Unohana berhenti dan menghadap ke arah Komamura yang seketika berhenti beberapa senti di depannya. "Katakan saja padaku jika membutuhkan bantuan, Komamura-taichou. Kita semua . . ." Unohana membuang wajahnya untuk sedetik sebelum kembali menatap mata emas si kapten serigala. "Kita semua telah disakiti Aizen. Jadi, tidak salah juga jika kita berbagi pada akhirnya untuk meringankan beban satu sama lainnya."

"Akan selalu kuingat."

Untuk sekejap Unohana melihat kilauan tak kasat mata yang ditunjukkan sepasang bola emas di wajah Komamura. Dia kehilangan sahabatnya. Rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan. Dan, Unohana, dengan segala pengetahuannya terhadap bidang keperawatan tidak dapat menyembuhkan luka yang satu itu. Sama seperti luka yang diderita Hinamori. Kehilangan seseorang yang berarti di dalam hidup. Ia lantas menyentuh lengang Sajin dengan lembut. "Saya turut berduka atas kepergian Kaname-taichou."

Mendengarnya, Komamura seperti tersedak. Dengan kuat, ia berusaha menenangkan postur tegapnya tanpa terdengar sekali isakan ingusnya. Sekali lagi, Komamura membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ia mempersilahkan Unohana untuk kembali berjalan selagi ia menemaninya disamping. "Itu sudah lama sekali: satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan, anda sudah mengucapkannya dulu padaku. Kita . . . kita semua di sini berusaha melupakannya."

Unohana merunduk sedikit, memperhatikan lantai berkayu jati yang mereka lintasi. "Saya mengerti. Tapi, anda tidak pernah melupakannya sedikitpun, Komamura-taichou. Dan saya khawatir, itu jugalah yang dialami Hinamori-kun."

"Aizen." Unohana mengangguk terhadap perkataan Komamura. Ia menggeram layaknya serigala, menunjukkan sisi bestial-nya yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Mendengar nama itu saja, membuat darahnya mendidih. Mau sampai mana bajingan itu ingin menyengsarakan mereka semua?

"Jangan terlalu menekannya. Dia sudah cukup tertekan hanya dengan semua kenangan pahit itu. Diserang dengan serius oleh sahabat semasa kecilnya sebanyak tiga kali tidak bisa membuat banyak orang bertahan. Belum lagi sosok yang begitu dikaguminya menghilang, dan yang rupanya berkhianat pada akhirnya. Belum dihitung dengan puluhan luka-luka yang disebabkannya kepada tubuh mungil Hinamori." Unohana menggeleng tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang begitu tega merencanakan semua itu. "Seperti kata Yamamoto-sensei tadi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

" . . . Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memaksanya menyadari itu semua. Aku mengerti." mereka tiba diluar bangunan, matahari cerah dan langit biru terang yang menandakan pukul 11 pagi menjelang siang telah tiba. Komamura harus segera menuju markas divisi lima untuk membawakan kabar ini pada Hinamori. "Terima kasih, Unohana-taichou. Berbicara denganmu selalu bisa melepaskan ketegangan."

"Hanya itu yang kubisa. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Komamura-taichou." Unohana membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum ber-shunpo ke markas divisi empatnya.

Komamura menghirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia berjalan menuju markas divisi lima.

Dia senang berjalan, tidak buru-buru. Berharap saja, Tetsuzaemon menyelesaikan beberapa berkas; dia tidak biasa berhubungan baik dengan dokumen-dokumen. Belum lagi dihitung sifat pemalas bawaannya dari divisi sebelas.

* * *

AN: Ok, cut sampai disitu. Hehe, yang ngebaca fic Koma pertama saya mungkin sadar perbedaan jauh antara gaya menulis kedua fic ini. Yep, inilah tulisan saya yang sebenarnya. Nothing good, but I hope you like it.

Chapter tentang Hinamori ini mungkin saya bagi dua dan langsung dilanjutkan dengan bagian Hiisagi dan Kira. Baiklah, kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya ini fic tentang apa. Ini adalah kisah mengenai Sajin Komamura, our favorite furry captain. Fic ini tentu saja berpusat padanya, jadi jangan terkejut kalau Komamura punya rahasia dan power-up di dalam dirinya.

FYI, draft fic ini sudah selesai. Dibagi menjadi tiga Arc. Pertama, Komamura dan tiga muridnya (Hinamori, Hiisagi, dan Kira). Kedua, Arc mengenai turnamen besar Soul Society untuk menunjukkan divisi mana yang terbaik. Pertarungan panas para kapten dan wakil kapten bisa diharapkan di Arc kedua ini. Dan terakhir, Arc pemilihan kapten baru. Dan terakhir Epilogue.

Hanya tinggal mencari waktu untuk menulisnya. Paling lama, paling lama ya, tiap chapter akan diapdet perminggu. Jadi bagi readers yang kebetulan suka dengan Komamura dan berniat melanjutkan membacanya, mari ditunggu masukannya.

Oh ya, mengenai pairing saya belum yakin juga. Yang pasti ini adalah fic tentang Komamura, bisa jadi itu dengan wanita shinigami lainnya, dan persahabatan dengan shinigami pria lainnya. I'm open y'know? So yeah, critics and comments are always welcome. See you.


	2. Chapter 2: An Allocation

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk Kimekiza dan David (Anon) untuk reviewnya. Saya benar-benar termotivasi untuk menulis fic ini, dan chapter tiga sudah selesai sampai sekarang. Saya menghargai dan menyukai berbagai macam review. Mau itu berupa masukan dan saran, kritik, ataupun gurauan (lol, beneran). Bahkan saya senang walau itu cuma 'bagus!' atau 'update!'. Karena bahan bakar fic ini adalah para pembaca.

Kimekize: Byakuya itu adalah reasonable person. Jadi menurut saya ga ada kemungkinan dia golput ato menolak :) (alias nyari momen yang tepat biar dia kelihatan cool)

David: Mengenai roman saya terima apapun jenisnya. Jadi sampaikan saja lewat review, dan saya akan mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam cerita. Tapi plot utamanya persis seperti yang saya tulis apda A/N ch 1. Kita lihat mungkin bisa masukin KomaRetsu momen lebih banyak lagi :D Enjoy then

**Purge of Soul**

**2**

Bleach©Tite Kubo

fic by Crow

Tetsuzaemon Iba berlutut dihadapan kapten divisinya, meletakkan satu lengan di atas satu dengkulnya. Ia mengangguk mengerti, dan segera ber-shunpo dari hadapan sang kapten serigala. Komamura berbalik, membalas tatapan mata Shunsui Kyoraku. "Aku baru saja memerintahkan Tetsuzaemon membersihkan kamar untuk Hinamori-kun. Bisa kubantu, Kyouraku?"

Komamura menyadari kehadiran temannya tanpa Nanao Ise di belakangnya. Hm, ini baru tidak biasa namanya. "Kau sudah menemui Hinamori-kun?"

Komamura menggeleng simpel. Itu cukup menjelaskan kepada kapten divisi delapan. "Kau tahu, Komamura, kupikir aku mengerti mengapa Hitsugaya-kun berlaku seperti tadi."

Kedua mata emas milik Sajin menatap lurus mata raven Kyouraku. Hanya dengan mendengar nada bicaranya yang berbeda dari biasanya, dan juga melihat rautnya yang sedikit tidak pasti, Komamura tahu ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan temannya yang satu ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama. Ketika tengah menikmati jalan santai, aku kerap kali mengharapkan teman ngobrol. Kyouraku?"

"Tampaknya, kau tahu sekali ada yang ingin kubicarakan?"

Mendengar tawa kecil Kyouraku, Komamura 'pun ikut tertawa. "Siapapun yang melihatmu seperti ini pasti tahu kalau ada yang menyita pikiranmu."

Tidak ada yang khusus. Selama kurang lebih lima menit, mereka berjalan bersama tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Sesekali perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan oleh sekelompok burung yang nampaknya akan segera pulang ke sarang mereka, atau mengangguk balik terhadap sapaan beberapa shinigami yang berpapasan sepanjang jalan.

" 'Hitsugaya-kun memikirkan sesuatu.' " buka Komamura, kurang lebih mengutip perkataan Kyouraku tadi. "Kupikir kau ingin membicarakannya mulai dari sana."

" . . . Ya," kapten yang dicap playboy kelas kakap tersebut menyeret kata-katanya. Ia terkesan mau tak mau berbicara saat ini. "Aku hanya mengerti perasaannya."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinamori-kun?" tanya Komamura, tanpa ada keraguan. Mendengar itu, Kyouraku menggaruk rambut belakang kepalanya.

Dia mengangguk dan berhenti. "Aku tidak akan pergi sampai barak divisi lima, Komamura. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku—dan juga Sui Feng-chan memiliki rasa bersalah terhadap gadis kecil itu." Komamura memiringkan kepala serigalanya, tanda bahwa Kyouraku harus menjelaskannya secara lebih detail lagi. Yang kenyataannya tidak akan mudah. "Saat peperangan melawan Aizen, kami terkena hipnotisnya. Dan . . . kau tahu kelanjutan dari sana. Kita tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Sampai . . ."

Komamura perlahan mengangguk, dan teringat sepenuhnya akan kejadian yang dimaksud. Walau sedikit buram, karena sebagaimana semuanya tahu saat itu Komamura sendiri tengah tak berdaya dengan luka koyak pada dada dan juga tangannya yang terpotong.

"Sui Feng-chan orang yang agak keras—khususnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Jadi di sini, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa, kami berdua juga merasa bersalah terhadap Hinamori-kun."

"Itu bukan kesalahan kalian. Aizen menghipnotis total kita semua." mengingat nama orang itu saja membuat Komamura ingin mengamuk. Bahkan ia sampai mencampur aduk isi hati beberapa orang seperti ini—termasuk Komamura sendiri.

" . . . Aku khawatir tidak semudah itu, Komamura." Kyouraku membuang tatapannya. Sosok santai dan mengalirnya yang biasa seperti tersembunyikan dibalik perasaan bersalah yang kental. "Walau aku sudah membunuh beribu-ribu hollow, tapi perasaan saat menyerang rekan sesama shinigami terasa begitu lain."

Kyouraku menyentuh gagang pedangnya, membimbing arah pandang Komamura ke sana. "Katen Kyoukotsu menangis—merasa berdosa telah melakukan hal itu." Kyouraku berusaha tersenyum, namun sang kapten serigala tahu kalau temannya memaksakan diri hanya untuk melakukan itu. "Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat'nya' menangis. Selama kuhidup yang kulihat hanyalah kearoganannya, tapi malam itu . . . ia menangis. Ia menangis karena sudah menusuk gadis yang tak berdosa tepat dihadapan matanya sendiri."

" . . . Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa." raut Komamura sedikit menyendu. Tenken tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya. Tapi zanpakutou Kyouraku adalah perempuan—walau ia bilang zanpakutou-nya angkuh, tapi perempuan adalah makhluk berperasaan. Entah kenapa, walau Komamura tidak pernah berhubungan sedikitpun dengan wanita, ia rasa ia mengerti itu.

"Menurut pengakuannya padaku, Sui Feng-chan juga harus membujuk Suzumebachi yang tidak ubah bedanya dengan zanpakutou-ku."

Mereka kembali terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Beberapa shinigami memperhatikan mereka berdua, tapi tak punya cukup nyali untuk menguping. Yang mereka bisa adalah berjalan sejauh sepuluh meter ketika melintas di dekat mereka, dan berlalu dengan cepat. Raut kedua kapten tersebut nampak begitu serius oleh mereka—'mungkin saja sedang membicarakan taktik perang?', tanya seorang shinigami pada rekannya yang lain. Tapi tidak begitu yang sebenarnya. Raut mereka berdua nampak tak tentu arah, dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa.

Walau Hinamori 'hanyalah' letnan, tapi membunuh (bahkan menyerang sekalipun) sesama shinigami bisa dihukum keras oleh peraturan dan hukum Seireitei. Dan itu membekas cukup kuat terhadap ketiga kapten ini: Kyouraku, Sui Feng, dan terutama Hitsugaya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Komamura, memecah keheningan.

" . . . Tidak ada. Seperti kata Yama-jii tadi, Hinamori-kun saat ini terlalu rapuh. Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Komamura mengangguk. "Kita tunggu sampai dia benar-benar siap, kalau begitu."

Shunsui Kyouraku menghela napas panjang. "Maaf, Komamura. Kau harus mengemban tanggung jawab besar ini karena kami."

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai sana. Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku." jawab Komamura dengan pasti. Kyouraku memberikannya senyuman santainya, merasa lepas namun anehnya merasa bangga terhadap rekannya yang satu ini.

Perhatian Komamura teralihkan kepada zanpakutou-nya. Ia lantas memegangnya. "Sepertinya Tenken ingin berbicara pada Katen Kyoukotsu,"

Komamura dan Kyouraku memegang sarung pedang masing-masing, lalu menyentuhkan gagang mereka.

Di dunia yang takkan pernah dikunjungi manusia biasa—kecuali sang pemilik pedang sendiri, sepasang perempuan berdiri membelakangi sosok model Buddha berkulit merah. Salah satu dari perempuan itu lebih tinggi dan ia nampak merunduk ke tanah. Ia mengenakan pakaian perempuan elit jaman feudal Jepang, dan aksesoris rambut tengkorak pada kepala. Dan satu lagi adalah perempuan kecil berpakaian ninja yang menyentuhkan tangannya ke lengan perempuan yang satu lagi.

"Kalian masih menyesalinya?"

"Tenken?" Katen, si wanita dewasa berbalik. Dengan segera ia melap air matanya.

"Waktu terus berjalan, tapi kau tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?" lanjut tanya Tenken. Katen dan Kyoukotsu tahu kalau sosok Buddha di depan mereka ini adalah merupakan salah satu dari beberapa zanpakutou terbijak yang pernah ada, termasuk Ryujin Jakka. Tapi perasaan Katen sebagai seorang wanita tidak bisa didustai oleh dirinya sendiri. Perasaan bersalah ini terus menghantuinya.

"Aku menyerang shinigami." balas Katen dengan cepat, nampak emosi. "Lebih dari itu semua, seorang gadis kecil. Kalian para pria tidak akan pernah mengerti ini. Bagaimana sakitnya perasaan berdosa kami."

"Kalian menyusahkan tuan kalian." Tenken menggeleng. "Aku mendengarnya saat ia berbicara dengan Sajin; dan ia tidak ubah bedanya seperti kalian berdua. Ditambah lagi melihat kalian yang sesedih ini. Kalian tidak menaydarinya?"

"Shunsui-san?" ujar Kyoukotsu.

"Aku tidak sempat menasehati Suzumebachi, tapi percayalah pada Sajin. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu."

Tenken segera menghilang dari dunia Katen Kyoukotsu, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya sanggup terdiam.

"Apa kita bisa mempercayainya, Katen-san?"

Wanita dewasa tersebut menggeleng lemah. "Laki-laki memang selalu egois . . . Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu sakitnya menyerang sesama rekan di medan perang." ia menoleh ke arah si kecil Kyoukotsu. "Shunsui tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Berharap saja majikan Tenken dapat melakukan sesuatu."

Komamura dan Kyouraku menarik pedang mereka masing-masing menuju ikatan pada pinggang mereka. "Walau aku tidak begitu akrab dengan Hinamori-kun, tapi dia tetap merupakan rekan kita yang berharga sebagai sesama shinigami. Hanya karena itulah, aku mengerti betapa sakitnya peraaan Hitsugaya-kun saat ini."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, Kyouraku. Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas Aizen." jawab sang kapten divisi tujuh. "Dia sudah dibiarkan memporak-porandakan kita semua, tapi tidak pada Hinamori-kun. Tidak pada seseorang yang menaruh hormat yang tinggi kepada mantan kapten divisinya. Aku akan melihat, sejauh mana kubisa."

"Sudah pernahkah kukatakan padamu kalau kau orang yang luar biasa, Komamura?"

Komamura memberikan dengusan napasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak biasa dan tidak begitu mengharapkan pujian. Tapi, memang seperti itulah Kyouraku. Komamura membalikkan tubuhnya, mulai kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju markas divisi lima.

Di belakangnya, Kyouraku berpikir dan merasa mengerti betapa sakitnyakah perasaan Komamura karena kehilangan sahabat karibnya, Tousen. Bahkan dia harus merasakan kepahitan itu secara langsung. Perasaan yang dimain-mainkan, dan juga persahabatan yang diadudomba. Jika ada seseorang yang menaruh dendam tak terbalaskan terhadap Aizen, itu adalah Komamura. Kyouraku hanya tidak tahu, sejauh mana Komamura ingin 'membalas' Aizen, dan bagaimana bisa dia menahan napsu buasnya yang tak terbendungkan itu . . .

Hinamori membereskan beberapa tumpuk buku yang berantakan bukan main di atas meja kerjanya, dan juga meja kerja mantan kaptennya. Rautnya nampak begitu sendu, namun anehnya kelihatan tak berekspresi. Mata onyx-nya menerawang tiap-tiap sudut ruangan, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menyapu dari sudut ke sudut lainnya.

Setelah semuanya bersih, ia segera beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mandi kilat dan setelahnya Hinamori duduk di tepian kasur, menikmati waktu sendirinya.

Dia memang tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi ia selalu terkenang akan sebagaimana lembutnyakah sosok Aizen yang dulu. Setelah selesai bekerja, mereka akan duduk di atas kursi santai ruang kerja membicarakan hal-hal trivial yang hampir tidak penting. Hinamori biasanya membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua, dan obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga sore pukul lima sebelum akhirnya mereka menuju ruang istirahat masing-masing.

Tapi sosok itu palsu.

Hinamori menajamkan matanya ke arah lantai ruangan. Semua itu palsu. Sampai sekarang ia merasa tidak percaya dengan semua pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Aizen, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Saat orang-orang berkata kenyataan itu menyakitkan, inilah kenyataan, tepat dihadapan Hinamori sendiri.

Setiap kali mengingatnya, ia selalu ingin menangis. Tapi tak ada tempat lain yang tepat untuk menangis selain di kamar mandi. Pancuran yang terjun tak pernah habis selalu bisa menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Bisa memalsukan suara erangan perihnya.

Tapi dia berusaha melupakan orang itu. Dia tidak lebih dari pengkhianat Soul Society. Titik. Hanya sampai situ.

Dari hari ke hari, Hinamori berusaha mengurangi kesedihannya. Di bawah pancuran, ia tidak lagi menangis. Saat bekerja, ia berusaha ceria dan kembali seperti sedia kala. Dia menyukai ini, jujur saja. Tapi, ada yang kurang . . .

Ada satu sosok menghilang yang menciptakan lubang di hatinya . . . Orang yang menjadi panutannya, idolanya—menjadi orang yang menerima perasaan cinta dan kesetiaannya.

Tapi semua hancur. Semuanya tidak akan pernah bisa seperti dulu lagi.

Di saat-saat seperti inilah, ia ingin kembali ke Rukongai. Kembali bercocok tanam semangka bersama dengan neneknya di rumah, menjalani kehidupan biasa. Bersama Shiro-chan—walau hampir mustahil bagi kapten tersebut untuk melakukan hal demikian. Lagipula . . . lagipula Shiro-chan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Hinamori serasa tak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Dia ingin berlindung tapi tak memiliki atap yang bisa menahan derasnya hujan. Ia ingin melangkah ke depan, namun ia tak memiliki pijakan lagi . . .

Ia ingin memiliki sesuatu lagi demi hidupnya. Ia ingin mengabdi kepada seseorang lagi, dan bisa membuktikan kepada orang tersebut bahwa ia adalah sangat berarti bagi diri Momo Hinamori.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinamori-fukutaichou?"

Momo memutar arah pandangnya menuju pintu kamarnya. Tubuh besar dan tinggi serigala menghalangi penuh daun pintunya. Bahkan tinggi kepalanya nampak begitu pas dengan langit-langit kamar. Kedua mata Hinamori terbelakak melihat sosok yang sudah sangat tidak asing di matanya. "Ko-Komamura-taichou?"

"Seperti yang Unohana-taichou sampaikan, sepertinya kau sudah jadi jauh lebih segar sekarang."

Momo tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengangguk dan memberikan senyum tipis kepada sang kapten. "Ya. Berkat Unohana-san dan teman-teman divisi empat."

Komamura hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi yang terlalu 'wah'. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kali ini giliran Hinamori yang mengangguk terhadap pertanyaan sang kapten. "Saya pikir saya sudah bisa melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Komamura-taichou." Momo tersenyum ragu, menatap kapten divisi tujuh dihadapannya. "Anu, s-sangat tidak biasa kami menerima kunjungan anda. A-ada apa, kiranya?"

Kau dilepas tugaskan sebagai shinigami mulai dari hari ini.

Mungkin itulah yang seharusnya pesuruh dari Genryusai-dono sampaikan saat ini. Tapi, Komamura berpikir lain dengan memberikan solusi pada rapat tadi. "Momo Hinamori-fukutaichou, aku disini membawa kabar kepadamu." Hinamori menelan gumpalan di tenggorokan, belum bisa melepas tatapan janggalnya terhadap si kapten serigala. "Bahwa mulai dari hari ini kau dipindahtugaskan ke divisiku dan menjabat sebagai posisi ketiga atas seijin seluruh kapten, termasuk Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto-soutaichou-dono."

Momo ternganga. Suara Komamura terdengar beberapa kali lebih menyeramkan di telinganya jika berbicara dengan nada formal kaku seperti itu. Komamura lalu merundukkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap wajah kebingungan Hinamori dengan sepasang bola mata emas lembutnya. "Itu hanya demi formalitas. Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalamu kepadaku, tapi aku mau kau segera mengemas barang-barangmu. Karena kuyakin Tetsuzaemon sudah selesai merapihkan ruangan pribadimu di barakku sekarang."

"Ap-ap," Momo, terbata-bata, berusaha berbicara. "Apa maksudmu, Komamura-taichou? Kenapa saya tidak mendapat pemberitahuan apapun?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak perintah petinggimu, bukan begitu Hinamori-kun?"

"T-tentu saja. Saya akan segera bersiap, taichou."

Komamura mengangguk mengerti, duduk di lantai kamar Momo. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya, dan mulai menatap seisi ruangan ini. Komamura tidak mengerti apa bedanya ruangan pribadi pria dengan ruangan pribadi perempuan, tapi nampaknya 'barang-barang' ini tidak akan pernah dijumpainya di kamarnya sendiri.

Momo mengepak barangnya dan sesekali melirik ke arah sang kapten. Dari tadi sepertinya Komamura-taichou terus memperhatikan kamarku, bisiknya. Tapi bahkan mendobrak kamar perempuan 'kan tidak sopan. Sepertinya kapten Komamura tidak begitu mengerti dengan perempuan, ya?

"Anu, taichou," menyadari hanya menggunakan kimono lepas setelah beristirahat siang dan mandi, ia menegur si kapten. "Saya akan segera berganti pakaian menggunakan seragam,"

"Ya, silahkan,"

"Maksud saya, saya akan berganti pakaian."

"Baiklah."

" . . . M-maaf, tapi mungkin anda mau menunggu diluar sebentar saja. H-hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga menit."

"Oh. Oh, baiklah . . . aku mengerti." tidak mengerti. Komamura dengan heran berdiri, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Oh, ya. Seingatnya, perempuan sangat menyukai privasi.

Dan, ya. Hinamori positif percaya kalau Komamura bukanlah yang terbaik jika berurusan dengan perempuan.

Hinamori berjalan berdampingan bersama Komamura menuju barak divisi tujuh. Jaraknya tidak sejauh dari barak lima ke markas pusat divisi satu. Dari barak lama Hinamori ke markas barunya hanya dibutuhkan waktu kurang lebih delapan menit dan melintasi dua blok yang memisahkannya. Sepanjang jalan, belasan shinigami menyapa sang kapten serigala raksasa. Komamura-taichou hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan 'Hn' khasnya atau merunduk sedikit membalas sapaan mereka.

Hinamori kini kembali mengikat rambutnya kebalik kepala dengan gaya cepol khasnya, berjalan kikuk di sebelah sosok yang hampir setinggi dua kali tubuh mungilnya.

Bentuk dari markas divisi tujuh hampir berbeda besar dengan barak divisi lima. Walau berperan sebagai 'polisi' Soul Society dan mengurus tindak kriminal dari balik meja dengan hukum tertulis ribuan tahun, bentuk bangunan seluas hampir lima hektar ini menyerupai kuil tradisional Jepang. Bayangkan saja yang menyerupai hotel bertingkat tradisional Jepang, Hinamori pikir mungkin seperti itu.

DRAP. DRAP. DRAP. Setibanya Hinamori dan Komamura-taichou di gerbang barak divisi tujuh, sang letnan divisi, Tetsuzaemon Iba nampak berlari dari sayap kanan bangunan utama. Komamura melihatnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dan memasang wajah seperti: 'ini adalah santapanku sehari-hari', tapi Hinamori melihatnya seperti Iba-san tengah melarikan diri dari kebakaran hebat.

Masih mempertahankan kecepatannya, Iba melompat dan menyimpuhkan kakinya di tengah udara. Ketika mendarat ia tepat berada di tengah-tengah dari tonggak utama bangunan yang berjari-jari kurang lebih 7 meter. Mendarat dengan berlutut ke arah tamunya yang tiba, Iba melebarkan tangannya dan bersujud sedikit ke depan.

"Komamura-taichou, saya, Tetsuzaemon Iba telah melaksanakan perintahmu dengan begitu baik! Saya bangga dengan apa yang telah saya selesaikan dan saya harap anda juga!" beristirahat sebentar untuk menghirup napasnya, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Dan selamat datang juga kepada Momo Hinamori-san di divisi kami. Kami akan membantumu sebisa dan sekuat kami!"

Raut Hinamori nampak kelabakan. Walau ia tahu orang seperti apakah Iba-san ini, tapi perlakuannya ini agak tidak biasa. Ditambah lagi letnan pria tersebut bersujud ke arahnya dan sang kapten serigala. Hinamori hanya bisa melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berharap Iba segera berdiri.

"Kerja bagus Tetsuzaemon." Komamura menoleh ke arah Hinamori, dan menepuk punggungnya. "Mari kuantarkan ke kamarmu, Hinamori-kun."

Sesuai dugaan Hinamori sebelumnya, barak divisi tujuh ini memang menampilkan pemandangan oriental Jepang yang tradisional. Ketika Hinamori menapakkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan utama, dua vas pot bunga raksasa menyambut kedua mata onyx-nya. Shinigami divisi tujuh berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka bertiga, dengan berbagai macam dokumen dan arsip di tangan mereka.

"Selamat siang, Komamura-taichou!" seru mereka semua ketika menyadari kedatangan sang kapten.

Komamura berjalan menuntun Hinamori di belakangnya, sementara Iba mengikuti di belakangnya lagi.

Pada satu daun pintu geser di lantai lima, Komamura berhenti. "Tetsuzaemon, kau boleh pergi. Dari sini biar aku yang melakukan sisanya."

"Baik, taichou." setelah sekali lagi berlutut, Iba segera melangkah mundur.

Komamura menggeser pintu tersebut dan melangkah masuk. "Ini kamarmu, Hinamori-kun. Tidak ada yang bagus, tapi kuharap kau merasa nyaman beristirahat disini."

Kedua mata Hinamori terbelakak lebar memandangi seisi ruangan. Ruangan ini kelihatan begitu mewah walau perabotnya termasuk bawaan standar setiap kamar bagus dan bersih. Secara respon, Hinamori menyanggah. "I-ini bukan kamar untuk posisi ketiga. Ini-ini kamar para letnan. B-bahkan kamarku di divisi lima saja tidak sebesar ini,"

Komamura memperhatikan kamar ini sekali lagi. Setelah ia mendapatkan gambaran yang cukup, ia mencoba membandingkannya dengan kamar Hinamori tadi. Memang benar. Setiap divisi memiliki bentuk bangunan yang berbeda. Tapi, Komamura tidak tahu kalau sampai bentuk dan luas kamarnya juga berbeda. Secara kasar kamar ini memiliki luas tambahan beberapa kaki dari milik Hinamori yang sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah kamar Tetsuzaemon. Benar, kamar letnan." jawab Komamura. "Tapi kamar ini kuberikan kepadamu lantaran Tetsuzaemon tidak pernah menggunakannya. Jadi tidak usah khawatir. Kamar ini kosong sejauh dia menjadi bawahanku."

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Hinamori, nampak tidak percaya. "K-kamar ini sangat bagus padahal."

Komamura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Tetsuzaemon hanya merasa tidak nyaman berada di bilik seluas ini. Kamar yang lebih kecil dan lebih kotor; ia suka berada di sana."

Hinamori menggotong barang bawaannya ke atas kasur dan sekali lagi menatapi sekelilingnya. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman tipis. Namun kemudian rautnya mengkerut. Menyadarinya, Komamura langsung memotong kata-kata yang hendak dilontarkan mantan letnan divisi lima. "Seperti kataku tadi: 'tidak usah khawatir.' Barak ini dibawah kuasaku. Aku bebas mengaturnya sesukaku."

"Terima kasih banyak, Komamura-taichou." ujar Hinamori, tersenyum lepas nan panjang. "Aku-aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Mohon bantuannya." ia membungkuk dan kembali mengangkat kepala, mendengar Komamura berbicara setelahnya.

"Aku juga menantikan saat bekerja bersamamu." jawab sang kapten, mengangguk. "Hari ini kau kuperintahkan untuk beristirahat penuh. Di pojok sana adalah kamar mandi dan toilet pribadimu. Lalu, siang nanti pergilah ke cafeteria di lantai satu. Periksa saja setiap sudutnya, pasti akan ketemu. Tetsuzaemon tidak pernah terlambat untuk makan siang. Dia akan menemanimu. Begitu juga untuk santap malam, semuanya dilakukan di cafeteria. Besok pagi aku menunggumu di ruang kerjaku di lantai enam. Aku akan meminta Tetsuzaemon mengantarkanmu nanti."

Hinamori menatap kaptennya dengan tatapan pasti. "Akan kuingat. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, taichou."

Komamura berbalik, berniat meninggalkan posisi ketiga baru divisinya. Untuk membiarkan si gadis beristirahat, tentunya. Tepat saat Hinamori kembali mengangkat kepalanya setelah membungkuk, Komamura memutar tubuh besarnya kembali. "Satu lagi, Hinamori-kun,"

"Ya, taichou?" Komamura diam untuk beberapa detik, memperhatikan sepasang mata onyx pekat milik si gadis.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau aman," Hinamori memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menerka apa yang hendak disampaikan kaptennya. "Tidak akan ada yang membuatmu gelisah disini. Aku menjaminnya. Karena itu, cobalah untuk bersantai dan jangan bebani pikiranmu dengan hal yang macam-macam. Ini bukan permohonan. Ini perintah dari kaptenmu. Mengerti?"

Hinamori terlongo, sebelum akhirnya tersadar. Ia kemudian memberikan hormat kepada sang kapten serigala. "B-baik. Saya mengerti, Komamura-taichou."

Si kapten berlalu dari kamar, dan kembali menutup pintu geser meninggalkan si gadis mungil sendiri di dalamnya. Bahu Hinamori yang sedari tadi terus menegang akan suasana baru lingkungannya melemas dengan seketika. Ia tersungkur ke atas kasurnya, telentang menghadap langit-langit ruangannya.

Kasurnya sangat empuk. Walau exterior dan interiornya bergaya Jepang, tapi kasurnya berukuran King Size. Dan kasur ini sangat nyaman, batin Hinamori.

Komamura-taichou. Hinamori membayangkan sosok sang kapten sambil menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya ke arah samping, memandangi dekorasi kamar yang seadanya namun tertata dengan begitu rapih.

Walau penampilannya galak dan tegas, tapi . . . "Dia orang yang baik," Hinamori tersenyum, memejamkan matanya. Dia sendiri masih belum yakin, tapi ya, Komamura begitu ramah dengan caranya sendiri. Hinamori dapat merasakannya.

" . . . Dan bulunya juga kelihatan lembut."

* * *

A/N: Aww, darimanapun kalian mencobat melihatnya, siapa yang ga cinta sama bulu-bulu lembut yang dimiliki kapten divisi tujuh kita ini. Critics? Comments? Likes? Hates? Ga usah sungkan, silahkan teken tombol imut2 di bawah ini. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Factual Decision

Yep, chapter tiga is here. Arc pertama fic ini akan berakhir di chapter berikutnya dimana Hiisagi dan Kira akan mengambil peran. Tapi mereka berdua ada juga di chappy ini kok. Semoga semuanya belum bosen dan masih akan mengikuti Arc kedua fic ini. Chapter empat sudah selesai dan menunggu reviews semuanya ^^

Kimekiza: Terima kasih ya karena udah suka. Saya harap chapter ini juga tidak mengecewakan yaah. Pertanyaannya mungkin akan terjawab di chapter ini. Cekidot.

Aya Akita: Thansyuu fave-nya. tapi mendingan di alert biar tau kapan apdetnya. Okeh apdet kilat lagi.

Kie2Kei: Yap saya setuju jika ini sejenis genre slice of life. Bedanya mungkin ada action di sini. Saya pikir Hina akan selalu memikirkan Aizen dan ini akan menjadi twist-nya. Semoga hapter ini gak ngebuat kecewa ya.

Enjoy semuanya.

**Purge of Soul**

**3  
**

Bleach©Tite Kubo

fic by Crow

Momo bersumpah belum mendengar apapun alasan pemindahan dirinya dari barak lima menuju divisi tujuh. Setelah semua yang dilaluinya saat pagi menjelang siang ini, Hinamori hanya berharap tidak akan merepotkan Komamura nantinya. Kapten barunya kelihatan memiliki motif rahasia dibalik ini semua. Tapi, Momo secara gencar mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menaruh kecurigaan berlebihan terhadap Komamura.

Ya. Dia baik.

Momo membuka kedua matanya, merasakan perasaan gerah setelah tidur siang. Kau mengerti maksudnya. Peluh keringat yang keluar padahal tidak sedang melakukan apapun.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Empuk. Menguncang-guncang tubuhnya di atas kasur King Size, Momo segera berdiri setelahnya. Ia melihat jam dinding di sisi lain kamar barunya. Pukul 13. Saatnya jam makan siang.

Seperti kata Komamura tadi, sepertinya Hinamori harus mengunjungi cafeteria sekarang. Mungkin saja dia bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa shinigami divisi tujuh lainnya.

Momo berjalan dengan rantang yang berisikan steak ikan—favoritnya, salad mayonaise, susu botolan, serta setangkai apel merah nan segar. Komamura-taichou terlalu berlebihan mengatakan aku harus memeriksa setiap sudut lantai satu; jelas-jelas terpampang tinggi 'cafeteria' di aula utama.

Pertamanya ia merasa canggung dengan semua pasang mata shinigami yang memandangnya secara serentak. Momo mau tidak mau (yang khodratnya terlahir sebagai perempuan yang tidak seperti Ran'giku/baca: menyukai perhatian) harus berjalan merunduk malu. Terlebih lagi Hinamori lupa kalau divisi tujuh ini berisikan pria semua, sama seperti divisi sebelas. Ini menempatkannya di posisi yang sama seperti Yachiru Kusajishi-fukutaichou.

"Iba-san, boleh saya duduk di sini?"

"Oh, HInamori! Silahkan, silahkan! Di sini kosong!" dengan cepat, Tetsuzaemon memutar tubuhnya, menyambut imbauan Momo dengan mulut yang dipenuhi steak ikan. Seperti kata Komamura-taichou tadi, sepertinya Iba memiliki keterikatan kuat dengan jam makan siang. "Lagipula sepertinya dua orang ini dari tadi pagi sangat penasaran dengan sosok perempuan yang dibawa taichou."

Momo tertawa tipis. Ya, dia sedikit merasa kikuk di sekitar keramaian seperti ini. Setelah duduk di tempatnya, ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada dua shinigami lainnya yang duduk bersama mengitari meja bundar ini. "Salam kenal, _senpai_. Saya Momo Hinamori, dimutasi ke sini dari divisi lima."

"Ha, apa-apaan formalitas itu Hinamori?" selak Iba. "Tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau adalah mantan fukutaichou."

"Oh, rupanya benar." sahut shinigami yang satu. "Sedari tadi saya juga curiga."

Shinigami yang kedua melanjutkan. "Yaah, kalau begitu selamat datang di divisi kami, Hinamori-san. Senang memiliki anda di sini."

Setelah dua bawahan 'grup' Iba itu pergi, kini hanya tinggal Hinamori dan Tetsuzaemon di meja. Sambil mengorek giginya, Iba memecah keheningan. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu markas kami, Hinamori?"

"Saya suka di sini. Nuansa divisi ini oriental; saya suka. Walau masih merasa sedikit canggung, t-tapi paling tidak para prianya tidak memiliki wajah seseram divisi sebelas." malu-malu, Hinamori menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya.

Iba tertawa lantang mendengarnya. "Sudah kuduga. Pasti itu respon pertamamu." ujarnya. "Tapi, mumpung kita berbicara soal itu, aku yakinkan padamu kami di sini tidak mendiskrimanasi perempuan. Jadi tidak usah ragu memerintahkan sesuatu kepada mereka. Lagipula kau adalah posisi ketiga divisi ini sekarang. Mereka bawahanmu. Ya!"

"A-akan saya coba sebisanya, Iba-san."

Hinamori celingukan melihat sekelilingnya. Sudah pukul setengah dua siang. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan selesai, dan para shinigami akan kembali ke pos atau ruangan mereka masing-masing. Tapi ia tidak kunjung melihat sosok besar serigala berbulu lembut, ketua divisi ini. "Ngomong-ngomong, Komamura-taichou tidak kelihatan daritadi?"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Ia selalu begitu."

"Melewatkan jam makan siangnya?"

"Itu hanya dilakukannya jika waktunya tersita penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen penting, Hinamori."

Karena selama ini dia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan Iba (berkat pertemuan rutin para letnan dulu), Hinamori dapat sedikit berbicara dengan santai. "Anu, kau tidak membantunya?"

Terdengar 'GLEK' dari tenggorokan Tetsuzaemon, seolah tercekik udara. "Tidak menilai sifatku yang agak malas berhubungan dengan berkas-berkas, tapi Komamura-taichou tidak pernah meminta bantuan kami saat istirahat seperti ini."

"Eh, maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang tidak memiliki hati. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, aku sering menawarkan pertolongan pada jam-jam ini. Tapi, ini hanya penilaianku, Komamura-taichou tidak ingin mengganggu jam istirahat kita."

Hinamori melipat alis matanya. "Bu-bukankah itu memaksakan diri namanya?"

"Karena itulah aku bersyukur kau yang ditransfer ke sini, Hinamori." jawab si letnan. "Aku ingin kita bersama membantu taichou sekuat tenaga."

Momo mengangguk yakin. "Ya. Pasti."

-o0o-

Khusus siang ini, Komamura ber-shunpo ke markas divisi sembilan, dua blok dari divisinya. Komamura sudah menyelesaikan dua stak dokumen yang membutuhkan klarifikasinya lebih jauh sebagai kepala polisi Soul Society, alias kapten divisi tujuh. Siang ini dia berniat mengunjungi temannya di barak sembilan, Shuuhei Hiisagi.

Tidak sering juga dia melakukannya, tapi belakangan ini dia mengerti beratnya tugas yang harus dijalani Shuuhei.

Pertama, dia seorang diri mengurus satu divisinya sepeninggal Tousen. Dan kedua, dia bekerja keras mengartikan huruf braile yang sebelumnya digunakan mendiang Tousen untuk bekerja. Dua kali lipat tugas, ditambah perannya yang merangkap sebagai kapten di divisi sembilan.

Komamura menerima anggukan hormat seperti biasa, bahkan dari para shinigami divisi lain. Sebuah hal biasa sebagai kapten salah satu divisi.

"Kau kelihatan lebih lelah dari terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu, Hiisagi-fukutaichou."

Pria yang dimaksud nampak terkejut, dengan cepat dia berdiri, memutar tubuhnya dan segera membungkuk. "Ko-Komamura-taichou. Selamat datang."

"Hentikan formalitas itu, Hiisagi. Kita sedang beristirahat." Komamura melihat Hiisagi yang hanya duduk sendirian di café terbuka barak sembilan. Dulu, dulu biasanya Komamura dan Tousen terkadang menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang mereka di café ini. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang. "Boleh kutemani?"

"T-tentu saja. Silakan." Hiisagi menarik satu kursi meja tempatnya beristirahat. "Mau pesan apa, taichou, biar saya ambilkan."

"Apa saja boleh. Terserahmu."

Divisi sembilan adalah yang mengurus surat kabar dan majalah yang nantinya akan disebarkan ke seluruh Soul Society. Tidak hanya di seireitei saja, bahkan tulisan mendiang Tousen dan Hiisagi juga tersebar sampai Rukongai segala distrik. Sebut saja divisi ini adalah perwakilan suara seluruh penduduk Soul Society, terutama melalui redaksi korannya.

Yaah, walau penampilannya agak kasar atau kejam, tapi sebenarnya Hiisagi adalah pria yang suka menulis. Ia menyukai saat-saat dimana ia menuangkan isi pikirannya kedalam bentuk tulisan. Ia kemudian menyelipkannya ke koran terbitan terbaru. Tentu saja apabila tulisannya itu menyangkut politik dan masalah sosial.

Hiisagi tidak mengurusi masalah gosip atau trend panas di Seireitei. Itu bagiannya Ran'giku Matsumoto dari divisi sepuluh 'yang' memang memeiliki energi lebih ke arah sana. Divisi sepuluh yang memegang peran sebagai Relasi Masyarakat, atau hubungan masyarakat (humas) terkadang memang memegang sedikit peran dalam penerbitan/isi dari koran serta majalah. Ya, benar. Hubungan antara divisi sembilan dan sepuluh sangatlah dekat dan tidak bisa dipisahkan fungsinya satu sama lain.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Komamura-taichou." Hiisagi menyodorkan satu rantang santap siang berupa sandwich dan susu kotakkan. "Silakan."

Melalui penciumannya yang tajam, Komamura menyadari ini bukanlah sandwich biasa. Sandwich triple spesial daging favoritnya dari barak sembilan! Plus susu. Daging dan susu. Apakah ini mengingatkan Komamura akan sesuatu?

"Hmm," Komamura mengelus-elus dagunya.

Setelah duduk kembali di tempatnya, Hiisagi melirik sang kapten. "Ada apa, taichou?"

Komamura menunjuk makan siangnya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Hiisagi secara reflek terkejut, dan segera melihat arah jari sang kapten. A-apa ada yang salah dengan yang kuambilkan, bisiknya, bertanya didalam hati.

Daging . . . dan susu. Makanan . . . anjing? E-eh! Bu-bukan begitu maksudku . . .!

"Er, kalau anda mau tukar, saya bisa mengambilkan yang lain. Salad mungkin, taichou?"

Komamura mengerang heran. "Apa maksudmu, Hiisagi?" mendengar 'eh' heran si fukutaichou, kapten serigala melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau tahu menu siang favoritku?"

Hiisagi mulai tertawa 'tengsin', menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, berusaha menahan derasnya keringat. "C-c-cuma menebak-nebak, taichou. Aha ha ha . . . K-kalau begitu silakan dilanjutkan,"

"Hn. Selamat makan." Hiisagi mengikuti ucapan sang kapten, turut membuka sandwich bagiannya.

Sebagaimana orang yang beradab, Komamura tidak pernah berbicara disela-sela makannya. Bertahun-tahun Hiisagi mempelajari tabiat baik kapten serigala ini adalah dari saat-saatnya makan siang bersama dengan Tousen-taichou dulu sekali. Walau Hiisagi tidak tahu menahu menu favorit si kapten sedari dulu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku menyukai sandwich daging ini." sekali lagi Hiisagi tertawa ti'is.

"Jadi, katakan padaku, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Tersedak dengan pertanyaan itu, Hiisagi menggaruk satu pipi dan meletakkan segelas soda dinginnya kembali di atas meja. "Saya baik, taichou. Kuharap anda juga."

Komamura mengangguk kecil. "Perkembangan divisimu?"

Ah, ya divisiku, ya, bisik Hiisagi, sedikit merunduk. Komamura tahu Hiisagi adalah jenis orang yang tidak pernah berdusta. Dia mencintai pekerjaannya, dan merupakan satu dari sedikit orang yang jujur dari dasar hati tanpa mengumbar-ngumbar penampilan sopan nan berlebihan. Komamura ingat diberitahukan itu oleh Tousen dulu. " . . . Ada sedikit masalah, taichou. S-sebenarnya saya tidak ingin mengatakannya-"

"Katakan." perintah Komamura, singkat, namun memiliki makna yang melebihi authoritas dibaliknya.

"Bukannya saya mengeluh, Komamura-taichou, tapi, tidak semua anggota divisi mengerti dengan huruf-huruf braile. Itu menyisakan saya dengan dua rekan saya untuk bekerja keras mengartikannya."

Sudah kuduga. Masalah itu rupanya, batin sang kapten serigala.

Hiisagi melanjutkan. "Tousen-taichou adalah orang yang brilian. Walau ia menggunakan bantuan braile dalam pekerjaannya, dulu tidak pernah ada dokumen yang menumpuk. Beliau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan dengan sedikit bantuan. Alhasil, tidak hanya diriku sendiri, bahkan sampai anggota divisi lainnya menjadi sedikit malas. Apalagi bila deadline penerbitan sudah tiba." Hiisagi menggeleng. "Apalagi sekarang, semuanya kelabakan. Parahnya lagi, pada suatu waktu kami harus terkatung-katung mengejar deadline penerbitan. Dulu, semuanya hanya berkat Tousen-taichou . . ."

Komamura dan Hiisagi terdiam. Kapten divisi tujuh menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dikatakannya di saat seperti ini. " . . . Jangan terlalu tergantung dengan orang mati, Hiisagi."

"S-saya tidak bermaksud begitu-"

" . . . Aku mengerti." Komamura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap juniornya itu. Komamura meletakkan satu lengannya di atas meja, menatap Hiisagi dengan lurus. "Jadi bisa kusimpulkan, kalau kau jarang keluar dan berlatih sekarang."

"Y-ya. Anda bisa mengatakannya seperti itu." ia kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Komamura menyenderkan dirinya ke punggung kursi dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya. "Tidak bisa begitu, Hiisagi. Kau adalah perwakilan kapten divisimu. Kau adalah figur kapten dan panutan di mata mereka; kau tidak boleh kehilangan sentuhanmu dalam pertarungan."

"Saya rasa anda benar." ia menggaruk pipinya. "Kalau seperti ini, saya dan Kira bisa-bisa dapat masalah internal, ya?"

"Kira?" tanya Komamura. "Izuru Kira. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Hampir sama seperti saya. Dia juga mengemban penuh divisinya sebagai perwakilan kapten." jawab Hiisagi simpel, menyampaikan banyak pesan terhadap Komamura.

" . . . Ah, ya. Divisi tiga juga mengalami kemunduran kudengar . . ."

"Hiisagi-senpai?"

Hiisagi terkejut dari lamunannya, menoleh ke arah belakang tubuh besar Komamura. "Panjang umur."

"Ko-Komamura-taichou. Senang bertemu anda di siang yang cerah ini." dengan cepat ia membungkuk, memberi hormat kepada sang kapten.

"Hn, selamat siang Kira." melihat rekan fukutaichou-nya yang satu ini nampak kikuk dengan situasi, Komamura mengarahkan satu tangannya pada bangku kosong pada meja yang sama. "Silahkan duduk."

"T-terima kasih, taichou."

Dengan segera, Hiisagi berusaha berdiri. "Akan kuambilkan sesuatu untuk kau makan, Kira."

"S-senpai, minum saja. Terima kasih sebelumnya." Hiisagi mengangguk dan segera menghilang ke dalam antrean cafeteria.

Begitu kaku, Kira kembali terdiam di kursinya. "Jadi . . . um, hari yang indah, ya taichou."

Komamura melirik langit biru berawan di atasnya, dibalik payung peneduh meja mereka. "Hm, hari yang tepat untuk berjalan di luar. Bukan begitu?"

Memang bukan urusan lain untuk mencampurinya, tapi menurut Tetsuzaemon, Kira-fukutaichou adalah seseorang yang terlampau sering menahan emosinya. Bahkan di saat yang menuntutnya untuk melepaskan isi penat pikiran dan meluangkan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang. Jika seseorang seperti itu memendam lebih banyak masalah, berbagai macam hal yang dirusnya pasti akan terkatung-katung. Dan, Kira, tidak boleh dibiarkan seperti itu terus atau dia akan menciptakan _disrespect_ dari bawahannya secara langsung ataupun tidak . . .

Masih terkesan ragu, Kira mengangguk. Komamura yang melihat itu berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Tidak perlu tegang begitu, Kira. Kita hanya bersantai di sini."

"B-benar, taichou. Maafkan saya."

Waktu istirahat tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Melihat sosok Kira di depan matanya seperti ini, Komamura tahu, pemuda ini baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa laporan secara terburu-buru hingga harus memakai waktu istirahatnya. Komamura mengerti, karena dia juga melakukan hal yang sama tadi.

Tapi, yang membuat dirinya dan dua fukutaichou ini berbeda adalah pengalaman dan _management_. Mereka berdua belum terbiasa memimpin orang-orang di bawah mereka, sehingga itu membuat mereka kelihatan bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Dan membuat mereka kelelahan, pastinya.

Sama seperti yang Hiisagi miliki, kedua pelipis mata Kira memperlihatkan sedikit bantalan berwarna gelap. "Hiisagi sudah mengatakannya kepadaku, mengenai apa yang sedang kalian hadapi saat ini."

"B-begitu ya?" masih kelihatan ragu dengan dirinya, Kira mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

Hiisagi kembali tiba, membawakan segelas teh limun dingin favorit untuk juniornya.

Menerima terima kasih darinya, Hiisagi kembali duduk bersama rekan-rekannya. "Kalian kehilangan sentuhan kalian, sepertinya." ujar Komamura. Kira hampir tersedak dari teh, dan Hiisagi hampir terjengkang dari kursinya.

"S-sepertinya begitu, taichou."

Perhatian mereka berdua kini terpusat kepada Komamura yang mulai melanjutkan. "Tidak akan ada pergantian kapten untuk sementara waktu ini. Dan kalian masih harus mengemban peran kalian sampai sejauh mana akhirnya Genryusai-dono mengumumkan adanya pergantian tersebut."

"Pergantian?" tanya Kira.

"Ya. Sebagaimana kalian ketahui Vaizards adalah kelompok mantan kapten pendahulu. Mereka dapat menggantikan posisi kapten divisi kalian kapanpun juga." Komamura melanjutkan. "Aku yakin Hiisagi kenal dengan Kensei Maguruma-taichou, mantan kapten divisinya. Namun kupikir Kira belum menjadi shinigami saat Rojuro Otoribashi-taichou menjabat sebagai kapten divisi tiga."

Mereka berdua mengangguk, dan Komamura melihat jam pada dinding café untuk memastikan sedikit waktu yang dimilikinya untuk beristirahat. "Genryusai-dono tidak akan mengangkat para vaizards menjabat sebagai kapten kembali dalam waktu dekat. Aku yakin beliau memiliki penilainnya sendiri terhadap persoalan ini, ketimbang mengetahui dengan baik perkembangan divisi tiga, lima, dan sembilan yang agak tersendat."

"Apa maksud anda, Komamura-taichou?" Kira bertanya, memerhatikan kapten serigala dihadapannya ini.

"Aku akan membentuk dan melatih kalian menjadi kapten."

* * *

AN: Oke, sepertinya kita tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Komamura. Bagaimana, kalian suka interaksi mereka? Atau mau rekues moment menyangkut karakter lain, seperti Byakuya gitu? Review! Komen, kritik, hate, like. Monggo, tombol imut dibawah ini tiketnya.


	4. Chapter 4: Arc 1 Epilogue

Yosh chapter terakhir Arc ini akhirnya apdet. Uwooh saya seneng ada pembaca baru yang telah bersedia memberikan masukan. Chapter sebelumnya jujur aja saya merasa kurang puas, lantaran mereka semua hanya bercakap2 tanpa adanya twist yang menggulung perut (apalah). Tapi syukurlah. Saya takut readers bosan . . . :( Tapi syukurlah, dengan masuknya review dari readers baru adlh pertanda kalau fic ini tidak semenecewakan yang saya pikir.

Diarza: Aduuh jadi malu nih. Makasih banget masukannya. Saya suka dengan ide mengenai divisi delapan sebagai yang mengurus urusan mental. Kalau emang begitu ga heran Shunsui males2an mulu ya? Hahaha.

sora: Woke! Apdet!

Kimekiza: Saya ga nyangka momen KomaUno pada chapter pertama bisa cukup menarik hati pembaca. Saya juga suka sama idenya. Di chapter ini akan dijelaskan 'luka' macam apakah yang dialami oleh Hiisagi dan Kira.

Kie2Kei: Hahaha karena interaksinya jadi terserah saya, oke deh. Akan saya usahakan. Keep reading yawh.

Ray Kousen7: Woot! Semua chapter langsung di-review secara berturut2. Masukan2nya bagus. Karena itu biarkan saya menjelaskan sedikit. Tenken, pertama saya lihat seperti namanya: Divine Punishment, atau Hukuman Langit. Menurut saya ini kunci kalau sebenarnya zanpakutou Koma itu merupakan sosok yang cukup sacral. Belum lagi bankai-nya yang menggunakan Vidharaja/Myou'ou. Kalau saya ga salah dengar ini adalah salah satu dari lima Buddha tertinggi Shinto Jepang. Tunggu2. Mengenai pembagian divisi, ini cuma karangan saya aja loh. Canon dari Kubo-nya belum keluar mengenai tugas masing2 divisi. Kecuali divisi 1 (komando utama), 4 (kesehatan dan kesejahteraan shinigami, lol), 11 (infantri) dan 12 (riset pengetahuan dan teknologi). Interaksi Komamura dan Kenpachi pasti ada. Tenang aja. Wah ide apa tuh? Silahkan digunakan sepenuh hati deh. Saya juga seneng kalau sempat memberikan ide baru bagi readers dari fic ini.

Aya Akita: Saya juga ngakak pas nulis scene itu. Yang makanan anjing itu? Hahaha. Okeh deh, ini apdetnya :)3

Maap kepanjangan jawabnya. Review seperti apapun membuat saya semangat menulis fic ini. Serius. Karena itu silahkeun utarakan 'suaramu' pada pojok review. Lebay *plak!* xD

Terima kasih juga kepada segelas kopi moka komersial, kalau ga saya pasti dah tepar di kasur gara2 bgadang nonton bola, ngedota, dan futsal. Without further ado, please enjoy the last instalment of the first arc.

**Purge of Soul**

**4**

Bleach©Tite Kubo

fic by Crow

"Boleh aku membantumu, Iba-san?" Hinamori mengintipkan kepalanya ke balik pintu ruang kerja Komamura-taichou. Gadis tersebut melihat sang letnan (mengenakan ikat kepala penyemangat) sedang berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen yang telah membentuk menara setinggi 20 centi di atas meja kerjanya.

Melihat berkas-berkas yang menumpuk seperti itu, Hinamori teringat akan masa-masa sibuknya dulu. Iba melirikkan matanya yang tersembunyi dibalik _shade _spesial khusus miliknya, mengangkat sebelah alis mata dan melirik balik si gadis. "Serepot apapun aku saat ini, Hinamori, taichou menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat penuh hari ini. Kau bisa membantu kami esok hari." jawabnya, tertawa kecil. "Kau lebih baik tidak melanggar perintahnya."

Teringat akan perkataan sang kapten tadi, ia mengangguk dengan jinak. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu . . ." Hinamori melirik sudut sisi ruangan yang lain, seolah termenung.

Iba menggaruk sisi kepalanya. Sadar betul dengan kebiasaan Hinamori yang sangat terampil dengan pekerjaan balik meja macam ini. Iba juga tidak bisa mengingkari seberapa inginnyakah si gadis membantu pekerjaan barunya di divisi yang lain. Khhuh. Gadis ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sama sekali, pikir si letnan.

" . . . Tapi yaah, kau boleh melihat-lihat ruangan ini bila kau mau. Ada banyak buku yang mungkin akan membuatmu tertarik."

Iba kembali memusatkan perhatian penuhnya pada apa yang tengah dikerjakannya. Untuk orang selevel dirinya, kehilangan sedikit konsentrasi saja pasti akan berakibat fatal. Seperti keinginan yang berkurang, maupun ogah-ogahan. Semuanya menjurus pada satu titik: ketidakefisienan waktu yang digunakan. Alhasil semuanya akan menjadi tersendat saat laporan para kapten dan letnan berikutnya.

Sebenarnya sederhana saja, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat kaptennya kecewa.

Hinamori mengelilingi ruangan. Kedua bola mata onyx pekatnya menerawang tiap buku dan dokumen yang terbaris rapih di ruang kerja yang sekaligus merupakan perpustakaan pribadi. Pikiran macam ini tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya: Komamura-taichou rupanya seseorang yang gemar membaca. Apalagi dengan berbagai macam buku yang terbagi dari berbagai macam genre dan bidang studi. Yang sejenis novel memang tidak ada, tapi sang kapten serigala memiliki 'banyak' buku pada jenis kajian sosial dan psikologi dalam jumlah banyak. Ketika Hinamori mengatakannya 'banyak', itu menjelaskan secara harfiah apa yang berderet dihadapannya.

Hinamori menggeleng, namun tersenyum tak percaya. Seingatnya, jika ada seseorang yang memiliki koleksi buku sebanyak ini adalah . . . Aizen-taichou. Pandangan si gadis mengosong. Ia menatap satu titik buku yang tengah ia buka tanpa tujuan pasti, sebelum akhirnya kembali menggeleng kuat guna membuyarkan bayangan 'orang itu' dari benaknya.

Hinamori telah bersumpah untuk melupakannya. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi menghubungkan masa lalunya dengan pengkhianat itu. Tidak akan pernah . . .

Meletakkan satu buku bidang psikologi yang tengah dibacanya sejenak, Hinamori kembali melanjutkan ekspedisi kecilnya di ruangan ini. Setibanya di meja Komamura—meja yang berada pada podium yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari dua meja tersedia lainnya, ia memperhatikannya dengan raut yang kelihatan tidak sabar akan sesuatu. Seperti seorang anak yang menunggu waktu tepat untuk membuka kado dari ayahnya.

Kursi yang digunakkan sang kapten adalah kursi putar, dengan bantalan empuk yang Hinamori yakin dapat mencegah keletihan akibat duduk terlalu lama. Namun yang paling menyita perhatian Hinamori adalah sebingkai foto yang berdiri dalam hening di tengah gesekan tinta Iba yang mengisi efek background audio ruangan.

Memperhatikannya dengan lebih teliti lagi, itu adalah sosok Komamura-taichou dan Kaname-taichou saat mereka masih menjabat sebagai shinigami. Tanpa _badge_ letnan pada lengan mereka—juga tanpa haori kapten. Biasa dan normal. Tak ada yang berlebihan. Kecuali mereka berdua yang berdiri bersebelahan itu adalah seorang _lycanthrope*_ dan satu lagi merupakan pria tunanetra yang mengenakan kacamata transparan desain pribadi.

Komamura dan Kaname memberikan senyum simpel penuh akan keyakinan, menghadap ke arah kamera. Mereka berda tersenyum seolah yakin bahwa jika mereka tetap berdua, mereka dapat menaklukan apapun yang menghalangi. Senyuman yang sering kau lihat ketika ada beberapa sahabat dekat yang saling mengisi dan saling mengerti tersenyum satu sama lainnya. Saat-saat dimana mereka tak menyadari sama sekali, apa yang hendak masa depan bawakan kepada diri mereka masing-masing nantinya . . .

Hinamori hanya dapat menahan napasnya. Berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah berpamitan dan berterima kasih kepada sang letnan divisi tujuh . . .

Malam gelap berkabut telah menimpa Jepang provinsi Ishuu, prefektur Izumo. Para makhluk malam mulai membuka mulut mereka dengan lebar, berburu dan diburu, ini adalah saat-saat krusial bagi para makhluk kegelapan. Tetap bertahan hidup, atau membiarkan takdir berkata lain. Mengepakkan sayap-sayap iblis mereka, inilah rantai makanan.

"Saya menyukai kelelawar . . ."

Komamura, memegang sarung pedangnya yang tertancap terbalik ke tanah, melirikkan kedua bola mata emasnya menguatkan daya pandangnya ke arah letnan berambut pirang. Mereka berdua duduk di atas batu karang solid yang mungkin sudah bertonggok kurang lebih seribu tahunan, basah oleh embun malam hari.

Poni sebelah matanya yang menggantung sebatas pelipis melirik balik si kapten. "Oh, ya?" ujar Komamura, belum melepaskan tatapannya. Berdua saja dengan letnan yang satu ini, jujur saja, Komamura kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Baguslah jika ia berniat membuka pembicaraan tentang sesuatu. "Keberatan menceritakannya kepadaku?"

Kira tersenyum. Remang-remang cahaya memperlihatkan garis melekuk di bibirnya yang menekuk ke arah atas sejauh 1 milimeter. Memang hanyalah sebuah senyuman tipis. Tapi Komamura yakin, sebagai mantan teman sejawat Abarai-fukutaichou dan Hinamori-kun, pemuda ini pasti pernah walau hanya sekali saja memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya kepada mereka berdua.

"Mereka adalah pemburu yang hebat saat malam." mulainya. Komamura mengangguk setuju. "Mereka tidak perlu bersitegang untuk saling berkomunikasi, alih-alih menggunakan ultrasonic sebagai pemandu jalan mereka yang absolut. Menyerang dengan kendali maneuver yang mengagumkan; para burung hantulah saingan mereka satu-satunya saat malam. Namun, satu hal yang membuat saya tak bisa menghapus mereka sebagai hewan favorit adalah karena mereka senang berkelompok. Mereka kuat ketika bersama. Mereka tak dapat dihancurkan ketika bersama."

"Seperti?" Komamura meninggikan suaranya, mengharapkan jawaban dari pemuda yang memulai diskusi ini.

Senyuman Kira sedikit mereda. Kedua mata sayunya menurun sedikit dan mengalihkannya dari tatapan intens Komamura. " . . . Maaf, bukan maksud saya membawa-bawa topik ini, taichou."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah keberatan." jawab sang kapten dengan singkat. "Tetsuzaemon sering menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepadaku. Seperti keuangan, keluarga, dan apa namanya . . .? Percintaan? Mungkin, ya, mungkin aku juga bisa memberikan solusi kepadamu."

"Tentu saja jika kau merasa tidak apa-apa mengatakannya." tambah si kapten serigala.

"Ichimaru-taichou . . ."

Aneh, mengapa Komamura tidak terkejut? Oh benar, karena ia sudah menebaknya sedari tadi.

Kira, Hiisagi, dan Hinamori. Mereka semua memiliki satu-dua masalah yang tidak sempat terselesaikan dengan kapten mereka masing-masing.

Ada satu lubang hitam di hati mereka, yang hanya dengan itu saja tidak dapat membuat relung batin mereka terisi penuh. Dan sebagaimana esensi lubang hitam itu sendiri, ia akan menyedot sisa-sisa hati mereka dengan menjadikan lubangnya semakin besar dan besar.

Mata sendu Komamura membiarkan dirinya menatap dan mendengarkan tiap bait kata-kata Kira.

Mengapa dia repot-repot melakukan ini? Mengapa? Apakah itu karena ia merasa kasihan kepada tiga anak muda ini? Tidak. Tidak sesimpel itu. Lebih. Alasannya lebih dari itu.

. . . Benar. Karena Komamura melihat dirinya dengan baik pada cerminan ketiga pemuda-pemudi ini.

Ia tidak bisa begitu saja berpaling dan melangkah menjauh. Baiklah, sebenarnya bisa. Tapi itu bukanlah pilihan. Itu adalah jalan ketidakpedulian yang menoleh jauh dari nilai-nilai manusia sebagai keberadaan yang memiliki hati dan perasaan.

"Saya menyukai pekerjaan yang diselesaikan secara bersama." jelas Kira. "Disamping terselesaikan dengan lebih cepat . . . kita," Kira memutar arah pandangnya, berusaha menutupi semburat merahnya. "Kita bisa saling bertukar senyum dan mengobrolkan hal apapun. Tapi sejak bekerja di bawah Ichimaru-taichou, semua sisi yang saya miliki itu seolah tertimbun dibawah pengabdian setia terhadapnya. Bukan berarti saya tidak menyukai Ichimaru-taichou. Ia adalah seseorang yang santai, dan tahu kapan untuk menikmati waktunya dan bekerja."

Kira bemain-main dengan jari-jemarinya yang saling menempel. "Namun ia penyendiri. Tidak pernah sedikitpun kelihatan kalau ia ingin bergaul dengan bawahannya kecuali dengan saya. Itu menyisakan saya untuk berurusan dengan anggota divisi tiga lainnya."

Komamura mengangguk, merasa dapat menangkap poin pembicaraan Kira barusan. Jika Hinamori-kun dan Hiisagi memiliki lubang di hati lantaran ketergantungan erat mereka dengan sang kapten, Kira berbeda. Ia ingin bergaul dengan kaptennya sambil mengikat ikatan bersama rekan divisi lainnya. Ia ingin mencoba mengerti kaptennya, namun dilain pihak sang kapten sendiri membatasi ruang geraknya dan gerak Kira sendiri. Sini lepas, sana lepas. Kira melayang diambang ketidakpastian.

"Kira," imbau Komamura, mengembalikan pedangnya kembali ke ikatan pinggangnya. "Karena tadi sore kalian mengadakan rapat para letnan, kupikir kau sudah tahu mengenai kepindahan Hinamori-kun ke divisiku."

Kira mengiyakannya dengan memberikan tatapan tenangnya, mempersilahkan Komamura untuk melanjutkan. "Itu semua dilakukan lantaran ia harus melewati batasan dirinya yang terlalu bergantung pada Aizen. Ia harus melewati pembatas tersebut agar bisa terus melangkah ke depan. Meraih hak dan masa depannya."

Komamura berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Kira lurus dengan sepasang matanya yang berkilau keemasan dalam gelapnya malam berbintang. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bukan berarti aku punya cara untuk membantunya melakukan itu semua. Tapi paling tidak, kita harus mencobanya . . ."

"Komamura-taichou . . . Jangan bilang kalau kau yang,"

Tepat saat itu juga, dua lapis gerbang senkaimon terbuka di belakang mereka, menerangkan padang rumput gelap dihadapannya. Hiisagi menapak keluar dari dalamnya, melangkah ke arah Komamura dan Kira.

"Kukatakan saja dengan jelas sekarang kepada kalian." ujar Komamura, tegas. Kedua mata Hiisagi dan Kira memfokuskan tatapan mereka pada si kapten serigala.

Hiisagi masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi melihat raut Kira yang sedikit 'longgaran', Hiisagi pikir Komamura-taichou sudah memberikan Kira sedikit pandangannya.

"Hiisagi, Kira, dan Hinamori. Aku akan menempa diri kalian untuk menjadi seorang kapten. Aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian apakah esensi dari kapten itu, dan apa yang membentuk seorang kapten." Komamura mendengus, mengeluarkan sedikit uap hangat akibat udara dingin disekitar mereka. "Tapi kalian lemah."

Kira dan Hiisagi terkejut. Tubuh mereka menegang seperti tersengat listrik. "Kalian lemah karena tidak tahu apakah itu yang dinamakan jiwa seorang pemimpin. Pemimpin itu harus kuat. Pemimpin itu harus tegar dan tahan banting. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, seorang kapten harus memiliki jiwa terbuka. Melepaskan yang lalu dan lampauilah batasan yang mengekang diri kalian. Batas yang terus membelenggu kalian dengan masa lalu."

"Tapi sebelum aku melanjutkannya, aku belum dengar dari diri kalian sendiri. Aku tidak ingin memaksa kalian." jelas Komamura dengan nada dan intonasi yang rendah. Suara beratnya mengirimkan getaran bulu roma kepada kedua letnan. "Melainkan aku hanya ingin memberikan solusi yang kurasa baik bagi kalian."

" . . . S-saya ikut, taichou." ujar Kira. Tatapannya begitu pasti dan berapi-api. Komamura berani bersumpah ini adalah tatapan penuh semangat pertama kali yang ia lihat pada diri si letnan yang serba lesu. Ada satu percikan api yang mulai menerang didalam hati pemuda ini. "Saya . . . selama ini saya terus memikirkan cara untuk 'menutup' masa lalu itu. Tapi, tapi seperti kata taichou, yang harus saya lakukan adalah melampaui itu semua. Berusaha keluar dari itu semua."

Kira dengan segera berlutut dihadapan Komamura. Jiwanya terasa hangat dan lepas. Dia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tapi, tapi dia kini merasa hidup. "Walau apapun yang terjadi, mulai dari saat ini saya, Izuru Kira, akan mengikuti anda, Komamura-taichou."

Setelah melirik juniornya, Hiisagi menyadari anggukan pelan dari sang kapten divisi tujuh. Mengikuti pose Kira, Hiisagi turut berlutut. "Sejauh saya mengingat, anda, Komamura-taichou adalah sosok yang sangat bijaksana. Saya tidak pernah sedikitpun meragukannya. Saya, Shuuhei Hiisagi dan dua junior saya, Izuru Kira dan Momo Hinamori, berada dibawah bimbingan anda. Kami harap kami tidak merepotkan dan menghalangi jalan anda."

Komamura mencabut zanpakutou-nya, segera beralih ke arah lain dari padang rumput setelah menerima determinasi mereka berdua. Komamura tidak perlu menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Dia tahu mana orang yang hanya bermain-main, dan mana yang murni serius. "Aku belum mengatakannya kepada kalian menyangkut tujuan kita ke sini. Ini adalah Izumo. Sama seperti Karakura-cho, daerah ini termasuk salah satu daerah yang memiliki energi spiritual terbesar di dunia manusia. Ini adalah 'taman latihanku'."

" 'Taman latihanku'?" secara serempak, Hiisagi dan Kira kembali berdiri menatap sang kapten.

"Awas belakang kalian," ujar sang kapten dengan tenang, segera melompat menjauh. Dengan efek slow motion, dua letnan tersebut melihat belakang mereka. Rambut Kira dan Hiisagi seolah melompat tinggi, membuat mereka menarik mundur diri mereka ke arah sang kapten.

"Ad-Ad-Adjuchas!" seru Kira, nampak ketakutan dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajah mereka.

Hiisagi mencabut pedangnya, menyiapkannya dengan satu tangan. Dan Kira melindungi tubuh bagian depannya dengan zanpakutou yang ia pegang dengan erat menggunakan kedua tangan.

Enam Adjuchas mengelilingi mereka bertiga, membuat mereka seperti tikus yang terperangkap pada permainan kejar-kejaran. "T-taichou!"

"Jangan gentar, Kira." ujar Komamura, dengan nada rendah. "Percayalah pada kemampuanmu; percayalah pada zanpakutou-mu. Itu adalah syarat pertama menjadi seorang kapten. Ini latihan pertama kalian. Lakukan, Kira, Hiisagi!"

"Baik, taichou!" seru Hiisagi dengan lantang.

Adjuchas berbentuk ikan memuntahkan napas api dengan kecepatan mengerikan ke arah mereka bertiga. Hiisagi dan Kira melompat ke tengah udara, menghindarinya. Sementara Komamura berbalik dan memantulkan bola api tersebut dengan punggung pedang, mementahkannya ke wajah si Adjuchas yang bertanggung jawab.

Adjuchas yang berbentuk seperti gurita memanjangkan lengannya dan menangkap Kira di tengah udara. Penuh akan kepanikan, ia menjerit ngeri. Hiisagi datang seperti didorong oleh angin darat malam hari, terbang dari atas tanah dan memotong tentakel tersebut.

Setelah mendarat di atas pantatnya, Kira mengernyit kesakitan. Hiisagi meraih kerah seragam shinigami juniornya dan menarik Kira keluar dari kepungan tiga Adjuchas. "Kira, serius! Seriuslah!"

"A-aku mengerti, senpai. T-tapi . . ."

"Ingatlah malam itu, Kira. Malam saat aku menguji kalian bertiga." bola mata Kira nampak bergetar dengan kecepatan getaran per detik, menatap sepasang mata tajam ebony seniornya. "Ingat berapa banyak teman-temanmu yang mati malam itu? Ingat seniormu yang mati saat itu!" teriak Hiisagi. Jujur saja dia tidak ingin mengingat kematian beberapa teman dekatnya saat itu; itu menyakitkan.

"Kita harus tetap hidup!" Hiisagi melepaskan renggutan tangannya. "Sekarang berdiri, dan buktikan kemampuanmu."

Jika ada satu hal saja yang membuat Kira ingin berguna adalah kenyataan kalau ia tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya sedikitpun. Percikan api yang sudah dipicu oleh Komamura kian menyala. "Baik, senpai!"

Dari jauh Komamura tersenyum panjang. Kemampuan untuk melewati rasa takut milik Kira. Dan juga kemampuan memotifasi teman setim dari Hiisagi. Mereka membentuk regu yang baik. Komamura mengangkat tangannya, menangkis serangan Adjuchas yang menyerupai kucing—atau harimau. Debu akibat bertubrukannya serangan terangkat setinggi dada Komamura. Sang kapten melangkah mundur dan menarik tubuhnya, karena menyadari dirinya akan segera dikepung.

Kali ini Adjuchas yang menyerupai burung elang botak mendekat dengan sepasang kaki bercakar tajamnya ke arah Komamura. Kecepatannya begitu tinggi, mengakibatkan Komamura tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali melepaskan shikai-nya. Mengumpulkan segenap reiatsu-nya, tubuh sang kapten divisi tujuh bersinar magenta. "**Tenken!**"

Pijakan disekitar mereka semua berpijak bergetar seakan gempa bumi tengah menyerang Jepang. Tanah disekitar Komamura terangkat, menciptakan lubang mencukam yang melenyapkan dua Adjuchas tersebut secara bersamaan. Sesosok lengan 'raksasa' yang berwarna magenta pula nampak melayang di udara. Pedang raksasa tersebut menghancurkan segala yang ada dilintasannya.

Hiisagi menyabetkan pedangnya pada Adjuchas ikan yang tadi menembakkan bola api ke arah mereka. Dengan mudah menghindar ke udara, hollow tingkat menengah tersebut menukik dengan tajam ke arah junior Hiisagi. "Kira, belakangmu!"

" . . . _Api dan Neraka, gelombang pelindung laut, mengarah ke selatan!_ _Hado sanjyuuichiban,_ **Shakkahou!**" ledakan bunga api meletup dari telapak tangan Kira, menyambar wajah Adjuchas ikan tersebut. Meledak dan menghasilkan asap, Kira segera berguling menjauh sambil memanfaatkan kelengahan lawan.

Kira memusatkan reiatsu-nya ketika menyadari hollow tersebut menabrak tanah dengan kuat dan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ini kesempatannya. "**Omote o agero**" Kira melompat ke arah hollow itu, bersiap menghentakkan shikai zanpakutou-nya. "**Wabisuke**."

Kira mendarat di atas Adjuchas ikan itu. "**GRAAH, dasar shinigami keparat! Tunggu sampai aku terlepas dari sini!**" teriak si hollow, meronta-ronta.

" . . . Tetaplah bersujud," dengan dingin Kira memukulkan zanpakutou-nya berkali-kali. Pedang unik yang memiliki punggung sebagai bagian depan pedang, sementar mata pedangnya melekuk siku-siku 90 derajat ke arah dalam.s

"**A-apa ini! Tu-tubuhku berat! Tidak bisa bergerak!**" protes Asjuchas yang tinggal menunggu nasib itu.

" . . . Kubilang tetaplah bersujud, bukan?" ucap Kira. "Kalian memang cerdik, Adjuchas. Tapi jika tubuhmu seberat ini, kecerdikanmu 'pun hanya akan kau bawa mati nantinya. Sayonara." ZRAATS! Leher Adjuchas ikan tersebut terkoyak oleh mata pedang bagian dalam zanpakutou Kira, meninggalkan tubuhnya yang menggeliat-geliat di atas tanah.

"**Hanya jika teman shinigami-mu berhasil membunuh Adjuchas, lalu kenapa? Nantinya ikan tidak guna itu juga akan kumakan**." ujar hollow menengah yang menyerupai gurita. "**Aku pastikan kau juga senang di perutku nanti, shinigami!**"

Hiisagi melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi tentakel panjang lawannya. Namun apa daya, akhirnya Hiisagi tertangkap akibat kecepatan dan banyaknya tentakel yang menyerbu.

Berkali-kali Hiisagi mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak menggunakan zanpakutou bentuk shikai-nya. Itu dikarenakan bentuknya yang menyeramkan dan membawa mimpi buruk. Sabit berantai: simbol kematian. Tapi, saat ini dia sudah memiliki tujuan. Tujuan yang lebih tinggi, dari apapun yang pernah dibayangkannya. "**Kare**" dia tidak akan gentar di sini. Tidak akan. "**Kazeshini!**"

Zanpakutou Hiisagi berubah bentuk menjadi sabit kembar bermata dua. Yang satu mengarah ke depan dan yang satu lagi ke arah belakang. Sepasang sabit kembar tersebut benar-benar mencerminkan dewa kematian. "**Mau apa kau dengan mainan itu! Tidak akan kubiarkan. MATI KAU, SHINIGAMI!**"

Hiisagi terhenti dari apapun yang hendak dilakukannya. Ia menjerit perih. Gepitan tentakel pada diri Hiisagi semakin menguat, membuatnya memuntahkan sedikit darah dari dalam tubuhnya. Garis bawah matanya menghitam, napasnya mulai tersedak-sedak.

"Hiisagi-senpai!" seru Kira.

Hiisagi melirikkan matanya ke arah Komamura yang berdiri dengan tenang dengan Tenken di satu tangannya. Dengan mudah sang kapten menghabisi tiga Adjuchas, tapi bahkan dirinya sendiri saja masih belum keurusan dengan yang satu ini. Hiisagi ingin membuat Komamura bangga. Ingin membuatnya tidak menyesal mengangkatnya sebagai murid. Dia tidak akan jatuh di sini.

" . . . Khuh. Ah, kau berisik sekali gurita." ujar Hiisagi, bermain-main. Jelas sekali ia ingin membuat lawannya kesal. "Gurita sepertimu bagusnya dicincang, dibumbui, dan dibakar. Dasar Takoyaki!"

Menajamkan kedua matanya, Hiisagi melempar satu bilah sabitnya ke arah kanan, dan satu lagi ke arah kiri. Dengan cepat sabit-sabit itu mengitari tubuh si gurita Adjuchas dengan sekejap mata menggunakan rantai yang panjangnya terkesan tak pernah habis. Hiisagi menarik rantai tersebut dengan tangannya. Begitu kuat hingga membuat si gurita terikat dan **ZRAT ZRAT ZRAT**, tercincang rata menjadi beberapa potong. Darah merah segar merembes deras ke udara; hujan darah, betapa jijiknya Hiisagi dengan ini . . .

Komamura dari jauh menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum simpul di tempatnya. "Aku sudah pernah mendengar sepak terjang mereka di lapangan. Tapi melihat aksi mereka secara langsung seperti ini membuatku berpikir kalau kata 'shinigami; sangat tepat diberikan kepada mereka berdua."

-o0o-

Komamura berjalan meniti tiap anak tangga menuju lantai lima markas divisinya. Sudah pukul satu pagi, dan Hiisagi serta Kira juga sudah kembali ke barak mereka masing-masing. Komamura mengeluarkan kuapan besar seraya menapakkan kakinya tepat di lantai lima.

Baru saja ia berniat membuka pintu kamar pribadinya, ia menyadari sosok Hinamori yang masih terbalut seragam shinigami berdiri di belakangnya. "Hinamori-kun, kau belum tidur? Sudah lewat tengah malam."

Komamura menyadari apa yang gadis mungil itu bawakan untuknya. Sepiring steak sapi, kumplit dengan salad tambahan, segelas air mineral, dan susu putih. Semuanya tertata rapih di atas rantang. Begitu menggoda selera. "S-saya meminta paman cafeteria menyisakan ini. Saya sudah menghangatkannya, jadi, er, mungkin Komamura-taichou ingin makan dulu sebelum pergi tidur?"

Komamura terdiam. Ia berdiri dalam hening menatap Hinamori dihadapannya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah jam dinding besar yang berdiri tepat di pojokan lantai lima yang beralaskan kayu jati ini. "Kau-" Komamura menghela napasnya, dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, Hinamori-kun."

"T-tapi, taichou belum makan siang tadi. Jadi saya agak khawatir kalau-"

Komamura memang tidak bilang ia pergi ke barak divisi sembilan dan mendapatkan makan siangnya di sana. Dan dia juga tidak kembali dulu tadi sore ke divisinya, alih-alih memiliki urusan lain di divisi empat menyangkut banyaknya anggota divisi tujuh yang sedang dirawat disana. Unohana-taichou mengatakan tidak usah khawatir, 'rekor terbanyak masih dipegang oleh divisi sebelas'. Komamura masih ingin tertawa pelan, saat mengingat kata-kata Unohana dengan selera humornya yang unik.

"Tetsuzaemon mana?"

"Tadi kami menunggu anda berdua. Tapi karena Iba-san nampak sudah mengantuk berat, saya mempersilahkannya ke kamar duluan."

Komamura melirik kamar Iba yang terletak di sebelah kamar Hinamori yang satu lagi. Samar-samar, Komamura dapat mendengar suara dengkuran pulas nan keras letnan divisinya dari balik kamar tersebut. Komamura memegang rantang yang ditawarkan Hinamori, memberikan anggukan sambil tersenyum. "Tetsuzaemon bisa belajar banyak darimu, Hinamori-kun. Terima kasih."

Komamura meneruskan jalannya menuju meja eksklusif yang ada di lantai ini. Biasanya itu digunakan oleh Komamura dan Tetsuzaemon untuk berdiskusi. Menyadari si gadis masih berdiri di belakangnya, ia kembali memutar tubuh.

Ekspresi Hinamori dapat ditebak oleh Komamura. Ia ingin menemani kaptennya. Perasaan yang dimiliki seorang bawahan ketika ia ingin menunjukkan pengabdian setianya. Dan Hinamori adalah seseorang yang terakreditasi A dalam bidang tersebut. Terbukti dari bagaimana ia begitu setia kepada Aizen dulu. Melalui darah dan air matanya sendiri bahkan. Komamura tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya terhadap gadis mungil ini. Walau ia hanya dimanfaatkan sepenuhnya oleh Aizen saat itu, tapi tetap saja . . .

"Hinamori-kun, kau memiliki hari yang panjang besok. Daripada menemaniku makan, alangkah baiknya jika kau beristirahat sekarang dan mengumpulkan energi."

Momo terkejut, menahan napasnya. Apa barusan taichou menebak pikiranku? "S-saya bisa menemani—b-baiklah, kalau begitu." grogi sambil merundukkan kepalanya, merasa menyerah, Hinamori langsung melanjutkan. "Um, selamat tidur, Komamura-taichou." ia membungkuk, merapatkan kedua telapaknya tepat pada perbatasan antara kedua dengkul kakinya.

Ketika Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya, ia menerima senyuman dari Komamura. "Selamat tidur juga."

Hinamori tersenyum cerah sekali lagi kepada sang kapten selagi menahan lonjakan detak jantungnya. Ia 'pun menghilang ke balik pintu kamarnya.

Komamura akhirnya duduk di kursinya, menatap pemandangan terbuka yang dimiliki lantai ini. Terdapat taman pribadi di depannya, dan dibiarkan terbuka untuk membiarkan udara lebih dan aroma pekarangan memasuki serta menghiasi lantai lima ini. Komamura selalu senang memandang tamannya. Ada beberapa pasang pot bonsai yang selalu dapat menyita perhatiannya di kala waktu senggang.

Walau saat ini ia sedang senggang, namun perhatiannya tersita oleh objek yang lain. Gadis mungil yang memiliki senyum secerah mentari . . .

Pada saat inilah, kebencian Komamura terhadap Aizen semakin menguat. Jadi karena kepolosan murni itulah Aizen memanfaatkannya?

Gadis yang malang.

Tubuh Komamura terlalu lelah dari kegiatannya seharian ini. Besok ia memiliki kewajiban seperti biasa, berkutat dibalik meja dengan segunung dokumen. Tapi untungnya ia kini memiliki Hinamori yang dapat diandalkan.

Komamura menenggak habis air mineralnya dan berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya yang terletak di sebelah kanan kamar Hinamori. Sang kapten berhenti di depan pintu kamar si gadis mungil. Hembusan dan tarikan napas milik si gadis ini terdengar begitu melelapkan. Mengalir dengan lembut, merilekskan tubuh.

Memaksakan diri membuatmu kelelahan seperti ini, Hinamori-kun. Mengeluarkan senyuman simpul, Komamura memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

*Lycanthrope: Werewolf adalah manusia yang berubah humanoid serigala pada malam purnama. Namun kehilangan sifat2 manusiawi-nya. Tapi Lycanthrope memang merupakan serigala yang bisa berubah menjadi dan berpikir seperti manusia. Tapi Koma mungkin adalah lycanthrope yang tidak sempurna. Eh, ini persepsi saya aja loh. Kita harapkan saja masa lalu Koma yang meremukkan hati dari Kubo nanti.

AN: Dengan itu Arc awal dari fic ini telah selesai. Mungkin masih terkesan janggal, tapi mulai dari chapter berikutnya ikatan hubungan antara empat karakter utama kita akan semakin menguat. Sehingga mungkin menciptakan sesuatu yang lebih. Karena Arc berikutnya mengenai Turnamen Besar Shinigami, saya bisa mengeksplor karakter lain lebih banyak lagi. Saya bisa pastikan ada KomaHina dan HitsuHina. Jreng jreng. Dan siapa tahu saya bisa menyelipkan KomaHiisa atau KomaKira.

Saya juga akan menyeret Ichigo ke fic ini btw,

Author: Mari lu Ichigo! (narik kerah leher Ichigo yang lagi makan roti ma tiga temen karibnya)

Ichigo: Wets, apa-apaan neh?

A: Lo gw masukin ke fic ni.

I: Beneran? Oke. Karena kita ngomongin fanfiction, siapa pairing gw? Fic tanpa pairing itu ibarat makan sayur ga pake garem.

A: . . . Jiss, sejak kapan lu jadi pujangga? Pairing lu belom ade.

I: WTH! Ente bahkan belon dapet pairing buat gw, IchiHOT ini? Blasphemy!

A: Iye, tapi pair fave ane buat ente tu ma si Senna dari movie pertama!

I: SWT . . . gimana donk? T^T

A: Gw kasih Yuzu-chan aja deh,

I: WTF! Awas nyentuh adek gw lo!

Baiklah. Karena Author dan Ichigo akan merundingkan hal ini secara musyawarah mufakat yang diikuti hanya oleh dua orang, gimana kalau reader yang memberikan masukan mengenai pairing untuk Ichigo. Author prefernya (secara berurutan) Sui Feng, Rukia, Momo, Nemu, Yachiru *plak!* Khusus dua pilihan terakhir bisa jadi bahan lelucon buat Mayuri dan Kenpachi. Dan lalu, Bambietta-chan. *Plakk!* (ketahuan fanboy akutnya) Yang paling akhir becanda kok.

Uryuu: Anu, saya boleh ikut fic-nya masbro?

A: Boleh. Tapi situ ga punya pairing.

U: (pundung di pojokan . . .)

Oh ya, harapkan pertempuran kelas kapten di Arc ini, alias pertempuran Bankai! Dan lihat perkembangan tiga murid Komamura! Till then, see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Arc 2 Prologue

Wayy, chapter baru! Dari chapter ini plot di masa depan akan bergerak. Jadi anggap saja chapter ini sebuah foreshadowing buat readers semuanya. Saya senang ada readers baru untuk chap ini, dan sori karena memakan waktu cukup lama untuk apdet. Saya lagi SP (semester pendek). Jadi cukup keteteran juga nih. Haha. Semoga kalian masih bersedia menunggu apdet fic ini. Seperti biasa, chapter berikutnya telah selesai dan siap publish juga.

RayKousen7: Hoho banyak nih masukan pairing-nya. Okeh, kita lihat yang mana yang akan jadi mate Ichigo di fic ini. Saya juga suka action (cowok sih), apalagi comedy action *plak! Arc ini akan banyak action, wait for it! Karena vote-nya masih rancu, saya tunggu kepastiannya.

Aya Akita: IchiRuki! Satu suara! Hoho

kimekiza: Wah mau dibaca ampe abis nih? T^T Thanksyuu so much. Jadi mau nulis chapter berikutnya lebih cepet lagi jadinya. Tapi serius, setiap review yang masuk selalu ngedorong saya untuk ngelanjutin fic ini. Satu suara untuk Nanao Ise (Shunsui marah ga nih?) Mengenai divisi empat, liat aja nanti xD (kejam)

Kanzaki asamu: Selama ada yang baca, saya udah bersyukur kok. Apalagi memberikan sedikit sauce melalui review, selain bisa ngasih tahu author apa yang kurang ato masukan yang bermanfaat itu bisa memacu saya untuk terus menulis. Hehe, Komamura emang agak canggung mungkin masalah cewek. Kita lihat kemajuan dia nanti :D Ide mengenai Lycanthrope-nya bagus. Saya juga setuju, tapi masa' Koma-chan jadi siluman Dx Tidaaak! Kalau tidak bisa berubah jadi manusia lagi, berarti suek juga Koma ya? Kita tunggu deh dari sang master Kubo untuk menjelaskan. Awas aja kalo Koma di-troll lagi di Arc terakhir ini. Gimana kalo Koma manusia seganteng Ichigo, sekalem Aizen, namun dengan wajah yang lebih keras? GAR! Mengenai Kira dan Hiisagi, mungkin akan ada kejutan nantinya.

Kie2Kei: Hoho saya juga menunggu pertarungan Momo. Bisa ditunggu deh, karena saya punya kejutan untuk semuanya. Hohoho. Ehe kalo KomaRetsu di sini sedikit, chapter berikutnya akan ada lebih banyak lagi. Pantengin ya ^^ IchiRuki! Dua suara!

IchiRuki: 2 suara

IchiNanao: 1 suara

Lastly enjoy this chapter, kay ^^

**Purge of Soul**

**5 **

**Arc: 2**

Bleach©Tite Kubo

fic by Crow

Sejauh yang Komamura ingat, ia tidak pernah bermimpi. Ya. Tidak pernah bermimpi.

Setiap kali ia terlelap, Komamura selalu merasa melayang diantara dunia nyata dan dunia bawah sadarnya. Karena ia tidak ingin terus-terusan berada di alam gelap gulita itu, ia memanggil Tenken untuk membukakan pintu menuju 'dunia dalam dirinya'.

Setiap shinigami memiliki ini. Dunia dalam diri sendiri adalah dunia tempat para zanpakutou berdiam, dan menunggui alam ini.

Alam ini berbeda pada setiap masing-masing shinigami. Untuk contohnya, Ichigo Kurosaki memiliki dunia dalam diri yang tersusun dari bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit. Jika dirinya bimbang, dunia tersebut akan kehilangan gravitasi yang bahkan sanggup membuat Ichigo berdiri secara horizontal di sisi-sisi gedung. Dan jika ia merasa sedih, hujan deras akan membasahi seisinya.

Lalu ada pula Byakuya dengan taman lapang berpohon sakura-nya; dan, Sui Feng yang memiliki ladang pohon musim kemarau dengan sarang lebah di atasnya. Sedangkan dunia di dalam diri Komamura adalah kuil kuno Jepang dengan beberapa pasang pepohonan oak mengitarinya. Suasana ini sering digunakan Komamura untuk bermeditasi bersama Tenken. Karena itulah, Komamura sangat akrab dengan dunia'nya' sendiri.

Komamura menyadari seutuhnya siapakah dirinya dan untuk apakah dirinya hidup. Itu semua dikarenakan setiap malam dan setiap waktu ia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini. Baik itu untuk bermeditasi atau menghabiskan waktu malamnya bersama Tenken yang pada dasarnya tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Komamura selalu menginstorspeksi dirinya sendiri, agar kesalahan masa lalu tidak kembali terulang.

Saat kepergian Tousen Kaname, sahabat karibnya, rupa Tenken membatu dan ia menarik diri berjejer rata dengan beberapa patung Buddha yang ada di dalam kuil. Itu membuat Komamura berdiri dalam diam dan kesendirian di luar kuil dengan daun-daun pepohonan oak yang berguguran dan mengering. Ia bersedih. Tenken belum pernah melihat Komamura sesedih ini. Tenken ingin menghibur tuannya, tapi khusus masalah ini, tidak akan ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya kecuali akal sehat Komamura sendiri. Akalnya untuk menghapus kesedihan masa lalu dan menapaki masa depan yang misterius.

Komamura bukanlah orang yang rapuh. Dia kuat. Itu benar, tentu saja jika seseorang hanya melihatnya dari luar. Tapi tak ada seorangpun lagi yang tahu, kehidupan macam apakah yang telah dialami oleh Komamura muda sedari dulu.

Tak ada yang pernah mengakui 'makhluk aneh' seperti dia. Semua orang menolaknya. Semua orang tak menginkan keberadaannya. Semuanya mengucilkan dirinya dengan penampilan menjijikkannya.

Di saat-saat ia merasa tak punya apa-apa lagi, Genryusai-dono mengulurkan tangan hangatnya, memberikannya perhatian yang diperlukan setiap makhluk hidup. Perhatian yang dapat membuat seseorang melihat hidup ini dari sudut pandang yang 'sedikit' baik. Ketimbang ketidakadilan yang dimiliki mereka. Lalu setelahnya, Komamura dapat merasakan apakah itu yang namanya persahabatan dari seorang Tousen Kaname. Sahabat dekat yang mana pernah berjanji akan saling dukung satu sama lainnya. Itu semua karena mereka mengerti dengan diri mereka dan penderitaan masing-masing. Mereka dijauhi karena 'kekurangan' (orang-orang bilang: kecacatan) yang mereka miliki.

Yang satu adalah makhluk buruk rupa, dan satunya buta dari lahir. Apa yang namanya keadilan pada situasi mereka? Tidak ada keadilan dari itu semua. Tapi, hanya dari uluran tangan yang ia anggap ayah, dan juga rangkulan bersahabat yang ia terima dari sosok saudara dekatnya, Komamura bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya kini berani menantang masa depan. Apapun yang terjadi.

Hanya dengan mengingat itu, perlahan-lahan dunia penuh duka Komamura kembali segar. Pepohonan oak kembali menumbuhkan daun-daunnya, memberikan aroma sedap hutan dan bau kayu. Lagipula, ia merasa jika ia kini tidaklah sendiri lagi. Walau Tousen telah tiada, ia masih memiliki Genryusai-dono. Unohana-san, Kyouraku, dan Ukitake juga tidak pernah mengucilkannya sedikitpun. Mereka kini merupakan beberapa orang yang sangat berharga bagi Komamura. Mereka tak tergantikan.

Terlebih lagi, ia kini memiliki tiga murid yang dengan seluruh kesungguhan hati ingin ia jadikan sosok orang-orang yang hebat. Hinamori, Hiisagi, dan Kira. Hidup adalah tentang menerima dan memberi. Komamura paham itu. Jika dulu ia diberi kesempatan oleh Genryusai-dono dan juga Tousen, ia ingin memberikan hal yang serupa kepada ketiga pemuda-pemudi ini.

Komamura tidak pernah bermimpi. Namun jika ia suatu hari nanti dianugerahi sebuah 'mimpi', ia hanya ingin mimpi tersebut masuk akal dan tidak berlebihan. Mimpi ada sebagai jendela alam bawah sadar terhadap berbagai macam kemungkinan. Ia hanya ingin mengecek bahwa dirinya benar-benar bahagia dalam hidup ini. Cuma itu. Tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang.

"Sajin,"

"Ada apa, Tenken?" Sajin tengah bersila di sebelah Tenken yang juga melakukan hal sama. Jari-jemari pada tangan mereka membentuk pola melingkar, menunjukkan tata cara standar bagi para biksu Buddha untuk bermeditasi.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Tenken dengan nada pelan, terdengar seperti berbisik. " . . . Apa . . . pun . . . yang terjadi . . ."

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas-" Komamura membuka kedua mata emasnya, melihat sosok Tenken yang secara perlahan menghilang seperti kabut tepat disebelahnya. Penuh kewaspadaan, Komamura berdiri di atas satu dengkul dan kakinya, melepaskan posisi meditasinya. "Apa yang terjadi, Tenken!"

" . . . Apapun yang terjadi . . ." Komamura mendengarkan bisikan Tenken masih dapat didengarnya dari tempat yang tidak diketahui. " . . . Itu bukanlah . . . mimpimu . . ."

"Tenken-"

"Wah, wah. Lihat siapa di sini? Komamura-taichou."

Nada suara tenang ini—suara dingin yang bahkan sanggup mengirimkan aura beku ke seluruh tubuh seseorang. Suara pengecut yang tidak tahu tempat ini; suara pengkhianat yang tidak tahu apakah arti dari harga diri dan kesetiaan; suara seorang kriminal yang telah menyerahkan hatinya kepada ketamakan dan kekuatan. Komamura berbalik, menatap sosok Sousuke Aizen yang kini tengah mengenakan shihakusho beserta haori kapten berlengan panjang yang biasa ia gunakan sedari dulu di divisi-nya. Rambutnya tersapu dengan elegan ke belakang kepala, matanya tajam menatap Komamura.

"Aizen,"

Pria dihadapan Komamura membentangkan kedua lengannya. "Biasanya kau selalu memanggilku dengan embel -taichou. Bahkan saat pertempuran kita pada lewat dari dua tahun yang lalu." Aizen memasukkan tangannya pada kantung celana seragam shinigami-nya. "Ada apa gerangan, aku penasaran."

"Mau apa kau di sini, pengkhianat?" tanya Komamura, berusaha kuat menahan emosinya. Tepat dihadapan matanya adalah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab penuh akan Seireitei yang porak poranda, dan telah melukai banyak orang. Fisik maupun mental . . .

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau semakin dendam kepadaku?" masih dengan emosinya yang luar biasa tenang, seperti tuhan, ia bertanya balik. Bagaimana bisa dia terus mempertahankan itu, Komamura bertanya di dalam hatinya. Apakah ia tidak memiliki satupun hal yang ditakutinya? Ataukah ia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya terlampau kuat tanpa tanding? Tidak lebih dari itu . . .

Apakah selama ini dia menganggap dirinya tuhan, lantas memandang semua begitu rendah di matanya?

Komamura paham itu adalah kenyataan. Namun, bahkan di dalam dunia Komamura sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia terus-terusan memandang rendah semuanya selain dirinya sendiri?

"Atau . . . jangan-jangan kau telah memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kau lindungi 'lagi' sekarang?" lanjut Aizen. ia tersenyum tipis dan sinis. "Tapi, sungguh. Jika itu kau, Komamura-taichou, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Karena segala hal yang kau lindungi pasti akan hancur pada akhirnya."

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu, pengkhianat!" hardik sang kapten serigala. Ia melangkah maju ke arah Aizen. "Tahu apa kau tentang diriku? Kau hanyalah shinigami berpangkat kapten yang mabuk akan kekuatan dan tak kenal apakah itu yang dinamakan hati."

"Oh, jangan memulai diskusi macam itu denganku." ujarnya, melangkah melewati Komamura. Ia berbalik dan menatap punggung Komamura dari belakang. "Kau tahu, masing-masing dari kita memiliki masalah pribadi di masa lalu. Kita semua memiliki 'pelatuk' yang berperan besar serta bertanggung jawab dalam menjadikan diri kita yang sekarang."

"Dan kau! Yang menjadikanmu seperti ini adalah niatmu untuk menjadi tuhan!" sontak Sajin, membalikkan tubuhnya. "Untuk berdiri sejajar dengan keberadaan yang bahkan tak ternilai keagungannya. Aku bahkan tidak membutuhkan kecerdasan hanya untuk menebak cara pikir nan picik seperti yang kau miliki."

"Biarlah kepicikan dimiliki Gin seorang." jawab Aizen. "Dan kepolosan . . . khu khu khu, biarkan Kaname yang mengurusnya."

"KAU!"

Komamura melangkah ke arah Aizen, mengayunkan lengan perkasanya dengan kuat. "Beraninya kau menghina mereka yang telah . . . mengabdi kepadamu!" Komamura harus memaksakan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Gin dan tousen telah tiada. Dan mereka tidak lebih dari korban kebatilan seseorang bernama Sousuke Aizen. Membawa-bawa nama mereka yang telah tiada bukanlah gaya Komamura, tapi memang hanya bajingan dihadapannya inilah yang pantas menerima kematian.

" . . . Mengabdi?" Aizen menghindari serangan Komamura, menarik Kyouka Suigetsu dari sarungnya. "Benar. Mereka mengabdi padaku. Tapi, kau tahu Komamura-taichou? Mereka pasti sebenarnya bangga mengabdi pada seseorang yang akan menjadi tuhan."

"Dalam mimpimu!" Komamura mengambil Tenken dari dalam sarung dan menyabetkannya ke arah Aizen. TRANG. Aizen menangkisnya dengan pedang yang ia miliki. "Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan mereka. Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!"

"Membunuhku?" Aizen melompat menjauh. Ia mengayunkan tangannya di sisi kepala, memberikan isyarat kepada apapun yang ada dibelakangnya untuk melangkah ke depan.

Dari dalam kegelapan kabut hitam di belakang Aizen, sosok mungil berambut cepol melangkah. Kedua mata onyx-nya menghitam dengan total, tanpa pantulan sedikitpun.

"Hinamori!" apa ia dihipnotis lagi? Komamura dengan cepat berlari ke arah sang mantan kapten divisi lima dan letnannya, mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat.

Hanya membutuhkan sedikit deburan angin kekuatan bagi Aizen untuk mementahkan serangan Komamura. Si kapten serigala terdorong mundur, selagi lawannya hanya berdiri anteng merangkul gadis mungil di sampingnya.

"Hinamori?" tanya Aizen, tersenyum antagonistik dengan wajah tenangnya. "Apakah hanya diriku saja, atau aku merasakan banyak makna tersirat dibalik panggilanmu itu?"

"Cepat kau lepaskan dia!" perintah Komamura, meraih udara untuk mengambil napas. "Tidakkah kau puas menyiksa Tousen dan Ichimaru?—Tidakkah kau puas menyiksa gadis itu? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau sudah melukai Hinamori tak terhitung banyaknya? AIZEN!"

"Apa maksudmu? Gin dan Kaname memang hanya bidak sementaraku. Tapi, Hinamori-kun ini adalah favoritku. Tak ada yang sebaik dirinya. Perhatikan bagaimana aku menyayanginya,"

Aizen berlutut di sebelah mantan letnan divisinya. Komamura menyaksikan Aizen yang mengendus sisi wajah Hinamori, menjalar ke telinganya. Aizen menggigit daun telinga Hinamori dan menghembuskan desiran angin hangat dari hidungnya, menggetarkan tubuh si gadis dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu Aizen menggerakkan bibirnya di sekitar pipi Hinamori, terus berlanjut hingga batang lehernya. Mengecupnya dengan kuat.

"Dia mencintaiku melebih apapun, Komamura-taichou." jelasnya dengan pelan. "Dan aku mencintainya pula. Tidakkah kau—kalian menyadari itu?"

"CUKUP SUDAH KEKURANGAJARANMU, AIZEN!" kesabarannya sudah menghilang. Komamura sekali lagi menyerang Aizen dengan zanpakutou-nya. Namun orang yang diserang hanya diam, masih merangkul erat tubuh Hinamori—tubuh yang berada di bawah belas kasihannya.

Komamura berhenti.

Mata onyx itu menahannya. Sepasang mata hitam nan cantik milik si gadis tersebut menahannya.

"Kenapa, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ingin membunuhku di depan 'kekasihku'?"

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti dengan semua omong kosongmu itu, Aizen!" Komamura membanting zanpakutou-nya dengan keras. Bunyi besi beradu terdengar dengan keras, membuat telinga sensitif Komamura bergidik. "Berhenti bermain-main. Padahal . . . padahal kau tahu dia mengagumimu—mencintaimu. Tapi mengapa?"

"Mengapa apanya? Mengapa aku memanfaatkannya?—tentu saja karena aku mencintainya juga, Komamura-taichou." Aizen tertawa sinis. Kali ini ia mengecup sisi bibir Hinamori. "Sebagai perempuan yang akan menjadi pasangan seorang 'tuhan', sudah khodratnya jika dia harus melakukan segala cara—apapun itu untuk mewujudkan impian kekasihnya, bukan begitu? Aku tahu kau setuju."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Aizen." Komamura menggeleng. "Yang kau lakukan hanyalah melukainya. Kau tidak memberikan apa-apa padanya kecuali penderitaan dan rasa sakit."

"Jangan menceramahiku, Komamura-kun*. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan yang namanya cinta." balas Aizen, mendengus dari balik senyuman tak terkalahkannya. "Cari saja anjing betina di pinggir jalan, dan kita lihat, apakah kau bahkan berani menggodanya."

Komamura mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, meneteskan bercak darah merah dari sana. Dia menggemertakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya dengan kuat, merundukkan kepala. "Kau benar. Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya cinta—dan mungkin tidak akan pernah,"

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya. Itu mempersingkat kuliahku untukmu."

"Tapi, aku tahu mana yang baik dan benar. Dan juga mana yang salah dan tidak seharusnya."

Aizen melangkah mundur, masih sambil merangkul Hinamori yang seperti tak memiliki ruh dan keberadaan. "Kalau begitu, makan saja pahammu itu sendiri. Kau hanya akan merana dan kesepian seumur hidupmu, Komamura-taichou. Kau bahkan tidak akan memiliki apapun di saat mati nanti."

Aizen mengeluskan tangannya di atas kepala Hinamori. "Gadis ini akan kembali padaku. Karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Kami ditakdirkan berdua, dan dia akan melakukan apapun untuk kembali bersatu denganku. Percaya atau tidak, saat itu akan datang Komamura-kun. Segera."

"Hidupmu sudah berakhir, Aizen. Kau sudah terkurung di dalam penjara Muuken selama 20000 tahun—seumur hidupmu yang terkutuk." ujar Komamura. "Dan Hinamori . . . ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya di dalam hidup ini. Tapi tidak dengan dirimu yang tercela. Melainkan dengan masa depannya yang cerah. Gadis itu memiliki harapan untuk masa depannya, dan aku akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan itu semua. Apapun yang terjadi, dia akan segera terlepas dari belenggu kejimu, Aizen."

"Hoo, sungguh?" jawab Aizen yang perlahan-lahan menghilang ke balik kegelapan. "Karena kau sudah mengatakan itu, aku jadi penasaran Komamura-taichou, kapan ya kira-kira Hinamori-kun akan menusukmu dari belakang?"

Komamura berdiri dengan yakin. Ia ingin berteriak membentak orang itu. Ia ingin berlari ke sana dan melepaskan napsu binatangnya hanya untuk membunuh orang itu. Mencekiknya dengan kuat, membalaskan penderitaan semua orang yang telah dimanfaatkannya dengan keji.

Tapi, dia yakin Aizen akan segera menjauh dari diri Hinamori. Ia tahu saat-saat kebebasan bagi si gadis akan segera tiba, dan itu membutuhkan keinginan kuat dari segala pihak untuk melakukannya.

"Ingat ini, Komamura-taichou," Aizen kembali mengimbau Komamura, walau kali ini yang terdengar hanyalah gema suaranya di sekitar ruang gelap ini. "Hinamori-kun akan menusukmu dari belakang—dengan kuat, dan berlari kembali ke pelukanku. Karena baginya, akulah dunia. Aku adalah oksigennya. Lagipula kita tidak akan bisa hidup di dunia tanpa oksigen, bukan? Dan ia akan segera menyadari itu cepat atau lambat."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan. Akan kulakukan apapun demi menggagalkan semua harapan semumu itu, Aizen!" seru Komamura. "Kau hanya berharap. Tidak lebih. Kau hanya berangan-angan dengan menghasutku. Tapi aku tidak akan terhasut. Sudah banyak orang-orang malang yang terhasut kata-kata dan tertipu muslihat penampilanmu. Tapi aku tidak. Aku akan menyelamatkan gadis ini. Walau nyawaku ini adalah taruhannya!"

"Khu khu khu . . . Taruhkan saja semua yang kau miliki. Lagipula ini bukanlah sebuah harapan. Karena aku, sebagai tuhan, bisa membaca masa depan. Biar kubacakan takdir kita semua; ingat ini: kau akan dikhianati olehnya, ia akan kembali kepadaku, dan aku akan segera bangkit meraih tahtaku sebagai Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Jangan pernah lupakan itu, Komamura. Karena jika saat itu tiba, kau hanya akan tinggal nama."

Kedua mata onyx Momo terbuka, terjaga dari suara erangan yang kuat. Merasakan kecemasannya yang kian meninggi, Hinamori dengan cepat menguping ke dinding sisi kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Komamura. Dengan jernih, ia mendengarkan helaan dan hembusan napas dari sang kapten yang kian memberat.

Hinamori berjalan dengan cepat menuangkan segelas air dari teko miliknya. Dengan segera ia melangkah keluar kamar, dan mengetuk kamar sang kapten. "Komamura-san, ini saya Hinamori."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hinamori melesat masuk ke dalam kamar. Berlutut di sebelah meja mini, Momo menyalakan lampu tempel yang terletak di atasnya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Komamura-san?"

Si gadis menyerahkan gelas tersebut kepada Komamura. Namun sang kapten tidak langsung meminumnya. Napasnya terus memburu. Keringat yang merembes deras membasahi keseluruhan bulu-bulu serigala lembutnya. Sosoknya kali ini hanya berbeda 11/12 dengan Siberian Husky berwarna coklat terang seusai dimandikan. Membiarkannya mengumpulkan apa yang tertinggal dari dalam mimpi buruknya, Hinamori menunggu sang kapten menenggak air mineral yang dibawakannya.

Setelah meminumnya, Komamura menyerahkan gelas bening tersebut kembali ke bawahannya. Hinamori duduk di tepian kasur kaptennya. "Mimpi buruk, Komamura-san?"

Sajin mengangguk, masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Hinamori merasa bersimpati kepadanya. Dari apa yang ia lihat, ia bisa tahu bahwa mimpi buruk ini bukanlah mimpi buruk yang biasa. Ini seperti menyebarkan teror kepada sosok Komamura yang bermandikan keringat. Lagipula selama ia tinggal di sini, si gadis belum pernah satu kalipun terjaga oleh erangan mimpi buruk sang kapten. Ini jelas tidak biasa.

Hinamori menyentuhkan tangannya pada satu punggung tangan sang kapten yang berada di atas pahanya. "Tidak apa. Semuanya sudah berlalu."

Komamura kembali mengangguk sederhana, sambil berusaha menyesuaikan napasnya. Ia membuang muka ke arah lain, ke arah jendelanya yang memberikan pemandangan malam cerah berbulan di luar sana. "Silahkan kembali tidur, Komamura-san. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Murni secara reflek, si kapten serigala meraih pergelangan mungil gadis bermata onyx tersebut. Hinamori merintih sedikit ketika merasakannya. Genggaman itu memaksanya untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya.

" . . . B.a.g.a.i.m.a.n.a . . ." suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan serak. Komamura berusaha melancarkan saluran kerongkongan dengan berdehem secukupnya. " . . . Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hinamori-kun?"

Si gadis mengedip beberapa kali, memperhatikan wajah sang kapten yang nampak khawatir. "S-saya baik, taichou." mendengar sang kapten memanggilnya dengan 'Hinamori-kun' kembali, si gadis memutuskan untuk menggunakan 'taichou'. "Silahkan kembali beristirahat. Ji-jika perlu saya akan menemani anda-"

"Bukan itu," selak Komamura. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Saat ini?"

Hinamori tidak bisa menghilangkan raut tanda tanyanya. Dia tidak mengerti, ada apa gerangan kaptennya menjadi seperti ini. "S-saya merasa sangat baik. A-anda tahu saya senang berada di sini. Jadi, saya pikir tidak ada masalah."

Kedua mata Komamura bergerak tak beraturan. Apalagi yang harus ditanyakannya untuk memastikan kondisi bawahan di bawah perlindungannya ini. Melihat sang kapten yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Momo kembali berkata. "Saya merasa bahagia dalam selang waktu tujuh bulan saya bekerja di sini. Saya positif baik-baik saja, taichou."

Tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun, Komamura menarik tubuh mungil Momo ke dalam pagutan besar dan empuk lagi hangatnya. Ia menghirup aroma lidah buaya bercampur mint dari rambut hitam lurus Hinamori yang saat ini dibiarkan terjatuh. Sesaat yang lalu memang terasa udara malam yang begitu dingin, tapi kali ini tak satupun aura dingin mampu menembus tembok kehangatan yang dimiliki tubuh Komamura. "Aku berjanji . . . aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri, juga kepadamu . . . Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu 'jatuh', Hinamori. Tidak akan. Sudah tidak perlu ada yang jatuh lagi."

Komamura melepas pelukannya, mengangguk kepada sang bawahan selagi memberikan senyumannya yang khas. "Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu. Maaf karena sudah membangunkanmu."

Terlongo dengan kedua mata yang melebar, Hinamori dengan cepat berusaha kembali sadar. Ia mengangguk dan membalas senyuman itu. "Selamat tidur kembali, Komamura-san."

"Selamat tidur juga untukmu."

Komamura juga bersumpah kepada Tousen, dan kepada korban-korban Aizen lainnya. Bahwa sudah tidak perlu lagi ada korban yang berjatuhan akibat keegoisan dan ketamakan orang tersebut.

Aizen mungkin masih dapat berkomunikasi dan menghasut lewat dunia pikiran atau apalah terserahnya, pikir Komamura. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Hinamori jatuh ke tangan-tangan kebatilan Aizen untuk kedua kalinya. Semua korban itu sudah lebih cukup—lebih dari cukup. Dan dia akan melakukan apapun caranya untuk menjamin keselamatan Hinamori.

Sudah tidak perlu ada lagi yang menanggung beban kesepian dan balas dendam. Sudah cukup dengan siklus pembalasan dendam dan kebencian yang tak pernah berhenti. Biarkan semuanya berakhir pada masa ini. Biarkan anak-anak muda ini meraih masa depan mereka.

Aizen hanyalah sisa-sisa terbuang dari masa lalu yang gelap. Dan Hinamori adalah kunci untuk menyambung siklus terkutuk miliknya itu. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan. "Atas namaku, Sajin Komamura, walau harus berkorban nyawa aku akan menggagalkan rencana licikmu, Aizen Sousuke. Sampai ke dasar-dasarnya, dan menghentikan itu semua sampai di sini."

Hinamori tanpa sengaja masih berdiri dibalk pintu kamar dan mendengarkan bisik-bisik kaptennya dengan jelas. Dadanya terpincut oleh pernyataan yang baru saja didengarnya. Komamura-taichou dan Aizen-taichou. Sampai sedetik yang lalu bayangan Aizen tidak pernah lagi muncul kembali di benak Hinamori. Tapi hanya untuk sekelebat, Hinamori merasakan sosok Aizen berdiri di depannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinamori, berharap untuk disambut oleh si gadis.

Hinamori mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Tidak, Aizen. Tidak. Aku terlampau bahagia berada di sini. Dan aku tidak akan jatuh ke dalam perangkapmu lagi." ujarnya, menajamkan mata ke depan. "Iba-san begitu ramah kepadaku; Hiisagi-senpai dan Kira-kun juga mengalami banyak perubahan semenjak di bawah bimbingan Komamura-san. Dan di atas semua itu, aku merasa terlindungi berada jika bersama Komamura-san. Walau baru hanya dalam tujuh bulan lebih, aku tahu bahwa beliau ratusan kali lebih baik darimu."

Sudah cukup, Aizen. Aku bahagia bersamanya. Aku ingin mengabdi di bawahnya, sekarang dan untuk selamanya. Masa-masamu sudah habis, dan terkikis oleh waktu.

Hinamori memejamkan kedua matanya, tertidur kembali dengan pulas. Kau hanyalah sisa-sisa terbuang dari masa lalu, Aizen.

* * *

*Suffix _-kun_ yang digunakan oleh Aizen dimaksudkan untuk menghina. Dasar bajingan (maaf, para fans)

A/N: Wokeh, gimana menurut kalian? Akankah Aizen memegang peran penting di saga fic ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinamori? Kok perasaan saya jadi buruk ya? (LOH!) Cuma ingin ngingetin lagi, jika kalian mereview, kalian ikut menyumbangkan sedikit kekayaan terhadap perlindungan itik yang akan dijadikan nugget. Jika saya agak telat meng-update fic ini itu dikarenakan saya kelewat sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, apalagi SP yang jadwalnya tiap hari. See you in the next chappy dengan lebih banyak interaksi antar kapten. Spoiler: Terutama Unohana, Kenpachi dan Hitsugaya. Yayy for chibi!

Btw, melalui chapter ini saya semakin cinta dengan Momo. Mungkin IchiMomo akan dapet bagian di fic saya berikutnya. Pokoknya enjoy dulu fic ini, okeh! See you ciao ciao.


	6. Chapter 6: As We Expected

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk siapapun yang membaca fic ini, khususnya buat kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk memberikan masukan dan kritik. Tanpa reviews saya tidak tahu apa yang memotivasi saya untuk menulis fic ini, kecuali Komamura yang merupakan chara favorit saya dan juga Momo yang begitu manis.

Kie2Kei: Saya juga berharap Komamura memberikan penghiburan thd Hina di manga-nya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka berdua kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi panutan/sahabat. Begitupula Hiisagi dan Kira. Haha saya juga suka interaksi mereka. Aizen emang bast*rd. Maunya Kubo ngegambar Momo nonjok muka Aizen kuat2 di manga. Hahaha.

Kimekiza: Haha makasih yah masukannya. Alasan saya membuat fic ini sedikit serius adlh lantaran untuk menambahkan twist. Itu saja kok :) Mengenai Azien yang dibebaskan, um, gimana ya? :D *kena gampar. Dan untuk Unohana, dia ada di sini loh. Kita lihat apakah divisi empat akan ikut turnamen nanti.

Kanzaki Asamu: Haha Ijen emang brengsek. Kupu2 gagalnya juga buruk rupa. Saya juga setuju sama pendapat kamu mengenai rupa manusia Koma. Semoga Kubo masukin itu ke dalam manga. Horay, viva KomaMomo! Apakah ini hanya teror halusinasi atau asli, kita lihat nanti oke? :D

Diarza: Thank you masukannya. Entah knp saya mikir kalau Komamura itu adalah orang yang tenang di dalam batinnya. Interaksi para karakter ada di sini. Sisanya di chapter berikut oke?

Setelah saya pikir2, mungkin saya akan mencoba IchiRuki di dalam fic ini. Karena walaupun Rukia jadi mirip Hanataro, tapi dia tetep cantik dan imut kok.

Chapter ini belum masuk ke dalam rapat ataupun pembukaan turnamen. Itu mungkin ada di chapter berikutnya. Tetep enjoy yah.

Belum, chapter berikutnya belum selesai. Dan saya khawatir chapter berikutnya harus nunggu beberapa hari dulu. Thx atas pengertiannya.

**Purge of Soul**

**6 Arc: 2  
**

Bleach©Tite Kubo

fic by Crow

Komamura membereskan beberapa lembar arsip penting di atas mejanya. Ia kemudian menyelipkannya ke dalam amplop coklat yang besar, mengeratkan ikatannya, dan diapun siap untuk pergi.

Sang kapten melirik ke arah bawahannya. Di meja Iba, ia tak melihat siapapun. Kemarin Iba meminta ijin untuk menjenguk saudaranya yang sedang sakit dan dirawat di Rukongai. Jadi hampir positif kalau ia tak bisa menemani Komamura dalam rapat campuran antar kapten dan letnan yang diadakan tiap dua bulan sekali.

Tapi Komamura tidak perlu bingung dengan laporan yang nantinya akan dibacakan oleh Tetsuzaemon. Karena ia memiliki Momo Hinamori bersamanya. Bahkan ia berani bilang kalau Hinamori melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lebih baik ketimbang Iba, tidak, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Sesuai dugaan Komamura.

Hampir setiap hari dalam tujuh bulan ini, Komamura dan Iba selalu dapat menyelesaikan berkas-berkas penting dalam kurun waktu yang jauh lebih cepat dari tenggat waktu yang ditentukan. Ruang 46 'pun kini tidak perlu repot-repot menekan serta mengancam divisi tujuh. Karena mereka benar-benar tidak kenal belas kasih terhadap urusan yang menyangkut laporan tugas dan dokumen. Terutama terhadap divisi tujuh yang merupakan perwakilan keamanan Seireitei dan Rukongai.

Komamura duduk dengan santai di atas kursi kerjanya. Ia meraih secangkir kopi hangat dan menghirupnya. Dia begitu menyukai aroma kafein yang dicampur bau udara pagi yang dipenuhi dengan kicauan burung di luar sana. Ini memang baru jam tujuh, tapi dengan kehadiran Momo, entah mengapa Komamura menjadi lebih termotifasi dalam kinerjanya sehari-hari. Berkat itu semua, di hari-hari kosong, Komamura, Hinamori, dan Iba mengisinya dengan banyak hal. Begitupula dengan Hiisagi dan Kira yang telah dapat menyeimbangkan penggunaan waktu, dan membuat tugas mereka yang berlipta (merangkap sebagai kapten) terselesaikan tepat pada waktunya.

Berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih.

Hinamori sudah mengetahui dengan baik niat kaptennya, dan ia dengan bangga mengikuti jejak Hiisagi dan Kira. Begitupula dengan Iba. Melihat junior-juniornya yang berlatih dengan serius (di barak divisi tujuh sendiri bahkan), bukan Tetsuzaemon Iba namanya bila tidak terpacu semangatnya. Jadi Komamura juga akan melatih letnannya untuk dapat meneruskan posisinya di divisi ini suatu hari nanti.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Kelima orang ini memiliki ikatan relasi yang cukup mutual dan _genuine_. Entah mungkin itu dikarenakan cara ajar Komamura yang mudah diterima, atau mungkin bisa juga lantaran keempat letnan ini menaruh respek yang begitu tinggi terhadap sang kapten serigala.

Hubungan tanpa perasaan saling menghormati tidak akan berjalan lama. Dan hubungan mereka berlima bukanlah salah satunya.

Komamura meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan melirik ke arah Hinamori. Si gadis masih tampak sibuk di atas mejanya, men-sortir beberapa dokumen yang sudah diserahkan kepadanya dari Iba. Komamura tahu kalau si gadis pasti bisa melakukan perannya, tapi sepertinya rapat pertama setelah sekian lama membuatnya sedikit gugup.

Hinamori menjatuhkan beberapa dokumen dan dengan kikuk menyusunnya kembali di atas meja.

Gugup . . .

Tapi Komamura bahkan tahu kepanikan yang ditunjukkan si gadis ini hanyalah bawaan sifat. Tidak ada sedikitpun pengaruhnya terhadap kinerja Hinamori yang sangat mengagumkan. Jadi sebenarnya Hinamori hanya perlu sedikit membiarkan dirinya santai, dan biarkan ketegangannya itu mengalir.

Komamura bersiap dengan dokumen pada rangkulan tangan kanannya, Hinamori 'pun begitu. Si gadis menghembuskan napasnya selagi berjalan menuju lantai satu bersama sang kapten. "Kelihatan tegang sekali, Hinamori?"

"Y-ya. Saya pikir juga begitu, Komamura-san." ia tertawa, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ini rapat pertama saya setelah sekian lama."

"Tidak usah dijadikan beban. Kau bisa melakukannya." jawab Komamura, menawarkan senyumannya. "Lakukan saja seperti biasanya kau lakukan dulu."

Hinamori menyambut senyuman itu dan membalasnya dengan miliknya.

Setelah sampai di pekarangan barak divisi tujuh, Komamura kembali membuka topik pembicaraan. Dia memiliki keyakinan kalau pada pagi yang begitu cerah seperti ini, berbincang-bincang ringan adalah cara paling bagus untuk mengawali hari. "Jadi, kau sudah berbicara dengan Hitsugaya-taichou belakangan ini?"

Tubuh si gadis menegang. Seperti tersengat lebah, ia menjatuhkan dokumen pada pagutan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Shi-Shiro-chan?"

"Shiro-chan?"

"Ti-tidak. Err, apa maksudmu, taichou?"

Komamura kembali tersenyum, sisi sifat kikuk gadis ini selalu bisa membuat sang kapten serigala merasa geli. Ia hanya ingin tertawa melihatnya. Setelah mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju markas pusat divisi satu, Komamura melanjutkan. "Aku tahu, Hinamori. Aku tahu dalam tujuh bulan ini kau selalu menghindarinya."

Momo mengerang kecil, melipat alis mata dan mengalihkan wajahnya. "Bu-bukannya begitu, taichou. Saya hanya . . ."

Komamura tidak ingin memotong kata-kata si gadis. Ia menginginkan jawaban dari semua kejanggalan itu. Dilain pihak, ia sendiri akan memberitahu Hinamori 'apa' yang harus diketahuinya saat ini menyangkut kapten mungil berambut perak. "Saya merasa telah membuatnya bersedih dan kecewa . . ."

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Ini hanya perasaan saya saja, tapi . . . Shiro-chan—eh, Hitsugaya-taichou tidak ingin berbicara dengan saya lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Komamura. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah menemuinya lagi untuk memastikan hal tersebut.

Hinamori terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya merundukkan wajahnya, menghalanginya dengan poni dari tatapan si kapten yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau dengar aku, Hinamori. Hitsugaya-taichou ingin berbicara denganmu." mendengarnya, Momo melirik si kapten. "Setelah rapat nanti, temuilah dia. Dia tidak perlu merasakan beban lebih dari ini. Biar kutekankan lagi kepadamu: dia merindukanmu."

Wajah Momo merona merah padam. Bahkan kedua pipinya 'pun begitu imut, batin Komamura. Rona itu membuat wajahnya begitu cerah dan hidup. Sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki beberapa bulan yang lalu. Komamura menandakannya di dalam hati, Hinamori yang seperti ini adalah yang terbaik. Komamura tersenyum. "A-anda pikir begitu, taichou?"

Sajin memiringkan kepalanya. " . . . Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak." si gadis mengalihkan wajahnya sekali lagi, menatap sisinya yang lain untuk sementara waktu. Kemudian ia kembali melirik si kapten, dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku penasaran, apakah Shiro-chan bertambah tinggi?"

Komamura menatap langit di atasnya, kembali mengingat rupa si kapten muda jenius yang terakhir kali ia jumpai pada rapat kapten senin yang lalu. "Hm, coba kuingat . . . Dua mili, tidak satu mili. Mungkin segitu."

Momo meledak dalam tawa, memegangi perutnya. Komamura tidak tahu mengapa si gadis tertawa, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti bawahannya dengan tersenyum panjang. "Du-dua mili itu . . . sedikit sekali, taichou," masih tertawa, Hinamori meraih lengan shihakusho si kapten. Ia menutupi tawanya dibalik sana.

Mereka terhenti sementara untuk meredakan tawa masing-masing. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Momo mengangguk, menyapu sisa-sisa air mata tawanya. "Yaah, bukankah dengan begitu dia akan selalu menjadi Shiro-chan-mu, Hinamori." Komamura tersenyum hangat, membuat kedua pipi si gadis memerah. Entah apa yang membuatnya kembali merona, tapi poin-poin itu ada benarnya juga. Mereka kembali berjalan, namun tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga Komamura kembali berbicara.

"Tapi tunggu sampai kau lihat penampilannya sekarang." jelasnya. "Kupikir dia sudah menjadi kapten yang lebih bijak dan . . . gagah saat ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah si jenius."

Momo terus memperhatikan setiap raut wajah Komamura saat sedang berbicara. Memang raut si kapten sedikit sulit terbaca lantaran wajah serigalanya. Namun sedikit banyaknya Momo bisa menerkanya. Hinamori hanya tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana bisa sosok yang kelihatan buas seperti Komamura nyatanya memiliki keberadaan yang begitu hangat dan lembut. Tidak hanya hatinya saja yang terang, tapi bahkan etiketnya sebagai seorang yang terpelajar (dengan bukti ribuan buku yang memenuhi pustaka pribadinya) tidak membuatnya menjadi sosok yang tinggi hati.

Momo senang berada bersamanya. Sosok Komamura saat ini sudah menjadi satu panutan baginya. Idola. Ia berharap dokumen-dokumen setinggi menara itu akan terus berdatangan. Karena dengan itu, dia bisa terus bersama sang kapten. Melayaninya sepenuh hati.

" . . . Hinamori. Kau dengar aku?"

Momo tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng, dan kembali melirik si kapten. "Bisa ulangi, taichou?"

"Kataku kemampuan Kido-mu sangat luar biasa perkembangannya belakangan ini. Dan aku akan mengajarkan teknik rahasia yang sudah diturunkan Genryusai-dono kepadamu."

Kedua mata Momo bersinar cerah, seperti ada ratusan berlian mengisinya. "Teknik rahasia? Sungguh, taichou!"

"Ya. Untuk apa aku bercanda?"

"Oh, aku sudah tidak sabar. Seperti apa 'teknik'-nya itu, taihcou?"

Memberitahukannya sekarang juga tidak akan ada gunanya. "Praktek membuat sempurna. Aku akan memperlihatkannya kepadamu nanti."

Wajah Momo sekali lagi kembali bersinar dengan cerah. Jika diibaratkan dengan kata-kata puitis, seperti ada mentari pagi yang terbit dari wajahnya. Komamura mau tidak mau terbawa oleh energi positif yang dibawa si gadis.

"Selamat pagi, Komamura-taichou, Hinamori-kun." Izuru Kira, letnan merangkap kapten divisi tiga mendarat di hadapan kedua orang tersebut. Ia membungkuk kepada Komamura dan memberikan senyumannya kepada Hinamori. "Pagi yang cerah."

Satu bayangan lagi mendarat di sekitar mereka. Itu adalah Hiisagi Shuuhei, letnan barak sembilan yang juga merangkap sebagai kapten divisinya. "Komamura-taichou, Hinamori-kun." Hiisagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan bertanya. "Saya tidak melihat Iba-san di sini,"

Komamura mengangguk. "Iba mengunjungi saudaranya sedang dirawat di Rukongai." sang kapten serigala menepuk punggung si gadis. "Hinamori akan mewakilkannya."

Kira nampak begitu terkejut. Namun rona merah yang ditunjukkannya ketika melirik si gadis tak luput sedikitpun dari kedua mata gelap Hiisagi. "S-sungguh? Sudah lama sekali ya, Hinamori-kun."

Momo tersenyum kewalahan. "I-iya. Semoga saja aku tidak mengacaukannya."

Melihatnya yang seperti itu, bukan Kira lagi namanya jika tidak kelabakan. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku,"

"Jujur saja, taichou, sebuah pemandangan klasik melihat mereka berdua bertingkah seperti ini dalam rapat." Komamura tersenyum melihat Kira dan Hinamori yang berjalan sedikit di depan mereka.

Setibanya di markas pusat divisi satu (setelah melewati ratusan anak tangga yang untungnya tidak begitu membuat 'shinigai' lelah), sosok Unohana-taichou menghampiri Komamura yang ditemani tiga muridnya. Unohana mengangguk kepada sang wakil, Isane Kotetsu, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberikannya perintah.

Komamura mengangguk kepada Hinamori, menyuruhnya berkumpul bersama letnan lainnya untuk sementara sebelum ia panggil kembali.

"Terakhir kali gadis tersebut memperlihatkan raut secerah itu adalah saat Aizen belum menunjukkan belangnya." Unohana melirik kapten serigala dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Saya penasaran, terapi macam apa yang anda berikan kepadanya, Komamura-taichou?"

"Terapi?" Komamura mendengus sambil menahan tawanya. "Saya tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan hal-hal semacam itu, Unohana-taichou. Yang saya lakukan hanya . . . yaah, pendekatan."

Unohana merasa tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya terhadap perkataan rekan sesama kaptennya ini. "Pendekatan? Saya tertarik untuk mendengarkannya lebih jauh."

"Untuk catatan saja, Unohana-taichou, saya tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang telah saya lakukan." jelasnya. "Yang pasti, saya hanya berusaha untuk memberikannya tempat untuk berlindung dan teman untuk berbagi senyum dan tawa."

Unohana mengangguk, menunjukkan raut yang begitu tidak percaya. Karena sebagaimana para kapten tahu kenyataan mengenai si gadis: sedikit saja ia terkena shock lagi, itu akan berakibat fatal. Dan sepertinya Komamura sudah memberikan lebih dari apa yang telah ia janjikan. Tidak hanya melepaskan stres dan penat si gadis, tapi ia membuat senyuman Hinamori merekah lebar dan indah seperti dulu lagi.

"Bahkan dengan semua teknik medis yang saya miliki, saya tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan sisi ceria Hinamori-kun." Unohana meyakinkan sang kapten divisi tujuh. "Anda benar-benar luar biasa, Komamura-taichou."

Sajin tertawa dari balik napasnya. "Jangan bercanda, Unohana-taichou. Tidak ada yang saya lakukan kecuali mendengarkan suara hati saya sendiri. Hinamori hanya . . . tidak berhak menderita karena 'orang itu'."

"Hinamori?" tanya Unohana. "Begitu. Sepertinya kalian berdua memiliki ikatan yang cukup erat rupanya."

Komamura terhenti, dan menatap Unohana. "Sulit rasanya untuk tidak merasa senang berada di sekitarnya." kapten perempuan tersebut mengangguk, memperlihatkan keseriusannya terhadap pembicaraan ini. Senyuman lembutnya tak pernah memudar walau hanya untuk sedetik. "Gadis itu memiliki energi positif yang sangat kuat."

"Saya turut senang kepada, Komamura-taichou. Saya hanya berharap anda tidak terlalu membebani diri dengan terus mendendam terhadap Aizen. Itu tidak akan memberikan apa-apa."

Mata emas Komamura menerawang Unohana. "Bagaimana-?"

Unohana memejamkan kedua mata sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan sebatas dada. "Saya tahu, Komamura-taichou. Saya 'hanya' tahu."

Unohana melangkah meninggalkan Komamura yang masih terdiam. Namun tidak lama, kapten divisi medis tersebut kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti, Komamura-taichou." ia membungkuk dan kini benar-benar meninggalkan Komamura sendiri.

Bahkan Sajin sendiripun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikan Unohana barusan. Apakah mendendam terhadap orang yang telah merenggut terlalu banyak itu juga dilarang? Bukannya Komamura tidak mengerti itu semua. Namun, Aizen 'memang' sudah merebut terlalu banyak dari mereka. Orang-orang tak berdosa yang harus menanggungnya 'pun tidak sedikit. Apakah ini salah?

Hinamori kehilangan sosok yang menjadi panutannya. Hiisagi kehilangan Tousen yang nyatanya begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Kira kehilangan sosok kapten yang ingin ia jadikan teman. Dan Komamura, kehilangan sahabat terdekatnya yang pernah ada. Sahabat yang telah berjanji untuk saling mengisi dan menghadapi dunia dengan serba 'ketidakadilannya' bersama-sama.

Apakah mendendamnya—setelah semua kenyataan itu benar apa adanya tidaklah diperbolehkan?

Jika Komamura ditanyakan hal demikian, ia menjawabnya dengan 100% keyakinan: Ya. Hukum rimba selalu berlaku dimanapun; yang kuat menindas yang lemah. Dan itu dilakukan Aizen dengan begitu baik dan terencana. Tak seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

Komamura ingin membalasnya secara pribadi. Ia membiarkan dirinya lupa denga etiket manusia dan tenggelam di dalam 'rantai makanan keramat' dunia hewan liar tersebut. Semuanya** hanya** untuk menjatuhkan Aizen. Ia ingin menghancurkan Aizen karena sudah memporak-porandakan semua keseimbangan yang sempat ada di Soul Society dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Tapi dia lemah . . .

Komamura sempat mengatakan kepada Hiisagi dan Kira bahwa mereka lemah. Tapi ketidakberdayaan Komamura yang terus ia rasakan adalah sosok sebenarnya dari kelemahan.

Ia begitu lemah sehingga tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun. Komamura lantas menggunakan kedok rantai makanan itu untuk memicu dendamnya terhadap Aizen.

Komamura ingin membalasnya, tapi dia tidak tahu dengan cara apa. Aizen telah diamankan. Menurut Genryusai-dono, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi dari dalam sana. Dan orang itu tidak akan keluar sebelum 20000 tahun. Lepas sudah rencana Komamura.

Apakah ini berarti kata-kata Unohana benar?

Namun, 'mimpi buruk' yang mendatanginya beberapa hari yang lalu seolah meyakinkan Komamura bahwa jalannya adalah tepat. Seolah memberikan kode bahwa Aizen tidak akan diam begitu saja di dalam penjara. Untuk orang sepertinya, tidak melakukan apapun seperti bukan menjadi dirinya lagi. Jika ada orang paling jenius namun memiliki hati sekejam iblis, dia adalah Aizen.

Mungkin kata-kata Unohana ada benarnya, tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melepaskan dendamnya terhadap Aizen. Dan semuanya hanya sesederhana itu . . .

"Koma-chan!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Yachiru!"

Mendengar dua saura itu, Komamura memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Di sana telah berdiri sosok tinggi seorang pria dengan rambut gondrongnya yang dibiarkan terurai acak sampai ke punggung. Kenpachi Zaraki dan letnan mungil berambut merah mudanya, Yachiru Kusajishi yang bertengger seperti seekor burung kakak tua di atas satu bahu sang kapten.

Yachiru melambai ke arah si kapten serigala, memperhatikan setiap sisi bulu lembut si kapten setengah hewan. Kedua mata (hampir) sebesar bola tenisnya gemerlapan dengan bintang-bintang khayalan berwarna-warni. Sepertinya berbicara dengan setengah serigala setengah manusia membuat si kecil ini menjadi hyper. TAndai 'Koma-chan' yang digunakannya.

"Koma-chan. Koma-chan. Tahu tidak, Ken-chan sedang senang pagi ini, 'loh!" serunya dengan suara anak kecil yang memekakkan telinga. Kenpachi hanya memasang wajah datar, dan seperti berkata: 'sudah biasa' atau 'sudah berkali-kali kusuruh diam, tapi dia tidak mau diam.'

"Hm, aku tertarik untuk mendengarnya jika kau tidak keberatan, Kusajishi-fukutaichou." kawan Komamura.

Yachiru cekikikan layaknya anak kecil, dan menajwab. "Katanya setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia punya kesempatan untuk bertarung secara serius dengan Koma-chan, Byakkun, Shunchun, dan Ukitakun. Ken-chan bahkan melewati makan paginya."

"Aku melewati makan pagiku karena kau memaksa Ikkaku dan lainnya makan masakan buatanmu!" sontak Kenpachi, memberang. "Jika mereka tidak pingsan di tempat setelahnya, aku tidak akan pernah lari dari sarapan."

"Aku tidak memasukkan apapun seperti 'racun tikus' ke dalam makanannya si botak dan Yumichee!" berang balik Yachiru. "Itu hanya karena mereka tidak terbiasa dengan makanan mewah!"

Membuang wajahnya, Zaraki menjawab. "Serius, kau ingin memberi makan mereka atau membunuh tikus?"

Komamura terdiam sebentar, melihat percakapan khas mereka yang sudah seperti ayah dan anak. Dan anehnya cukup lucu untuk selera humor Komamura yang ketat. Komamura mengangguk. "Pertarungan antar taichou sangat dilarang keras oleh Yamamoto-soutaichou, Kusajishi-fukutaichou." ia namun tersenyum melihat sifat periang si kecil yang meledak-ledak. "Saya khawatir kami tidak akan bertarung dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

"Hee~! Kok Koma-chan 'ga tahu 'sih, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi tersenyum antagonistik ke arah Komamura. "Oh, ya? Atau mungkin pekerjaan dibalik meja membuatnya tumpul akan pertarungan?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu, Zaraki-taichou." jawab serigala yang bersangkutan. "Tapi aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang memang tertera pada peraturan tertulis Gotei 13. Dan lagipula aku masih berlatih secara intensif."

Zaraki menyerap jawaban balik Sajin. "Oh. Ketiga letnan dan gadis kecil itu. Hm?"

Komamura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu Koma-chan. Menurut kabarnya, Turnamen Gotei 13 yang diadakan setiap 200 tahun sekali akan diadakan dalam beberapa hari lagi." seru Yachiru. "Ken-chan juga tidak tahu sampai tadi pagi saat Maki-Maki dan temannya ngegosip seperti tante-tante."

"Bagaimana Komamura?" tanya Zaraki. "Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan 'waktu itu'?"

Komamura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sudah tiba waktunya." ujarnya. " . . . Kalau benar begitu, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun kecuali memberikan perlawanan terbaik."

"Tentu saja. Karena dari semuanya, kau adalah kapten yang paling memiliki tulang!" selak balik Zaraki. "Aku tidak peduli dengan segala tipuan pedang mereka; serangan frontal adalah yang terbaik untuk menguji siapa yang terkuat. Tidakkah kau setuju?"

Komamura menggeleng, namun tersenyum tipis. Serangan frontal ya? Memang itu berasa seperti 'Komamura dan Zaraki sekali.' "Hm, tapi aku khawatir tidak bisa setuju dengan pandanganmu itu, Zaraki-taichou. Semuanya memiliki gaya bertarung masing-masing. Kita harus menghormatinya."

"Terserah. Aku akan menghancurkan semua tipu muslihat kalian."

"Dengan tingkat reiatsu-mu kurasa itu tidaklah mustahil." jawab Komamura berdasarkan fakta yang ada. Pertarungan shinigami adalah pertarungan daya reiatsu. Yang kuat akan menekan yang lemah, dan begitu seterusnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan terkejut lagi jika kau dikalahkan kapten lainnya karena meremehkan kemampuan mereka. Semua kapten adalah petarung terbaik. Dan para petarung terbaik ini berhak menduduki singgasana terkuat. Dan itu tidak berlaku hanya kepada mereka yang menyerang secara frontal."

Kenpachi mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Apa ini? Semacam kuliah untukku?"

Komamura kembali berjalan, diikuti oleh Zaraki dan Yachiru disebelahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya teringat dengan tingkat reiatsu-mu itu. Apakah Kyoka Suigetsu masih dapat mengecohmu dengan hipnotis sempurnanya? Karena hanya kau dan Kuchiki-taichou yang tidak bertempur melawannya."

"Si Aizen keparat itu maksudmu?" melihat anggukan pelan dari Komamura, Kenpachi melanjutkan. "Pengecut itu cuma tahu cara-cara licik dalam pertarungan. Zanpakutou-nya pun sepengecut dirinya. Aku tidak punya dendam padanya dan tak berniat mendukung siapa-siapa, tapi kelicikannya itu sudah melewati batas toleransi."

"Aku . . . tidak mengira kau akan berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, ha?" selak Zaraki.

Yaichiru tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pundak Kenpachi. Gadis ini seperti bayi beruang saja, mencantol di punggung ibunya. "Lagipula, Ken-chan 'kan terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan hal-hal sulit. Jadi dia tidak menyukai orang licik seperti Aizen. Dia jahat! Dia menyakiti Hinamomo! Ken-chan juga berpikir sebaiknya Hinamomo berhenti sebagai shinigami supaya tidak membahayakan dirinya. Hati Ken-chan selembut kapas. Tapi Yachiru marah dan mengomelinya, bilang kalau-"

"Aku tidak percaya kau berpikir seperti itu, Zaraki-taichou." ujar Komamura di tengah cuap-cuap letnan divisi sebelas yang sepertinya tidak akan segera berhenti.

Kenpachi mengangguk, nampak tenang. Kecuali pelipis matanya yang sedikit bergedik-gedik tak tertahankan. "Bagus kalau kau tidak percaya. Kalau begitu aku harus ke toilet dulu; menggantikan popok Yachiru."

"Wa! Aku sudah tidak pakai popok lagi, Ken-chan!"

Melihat si kapten berambut gondrong itu berlalu sambil menggotong letnannya yang sudah meronta-ronta, Komamura tahu seberapa kuatnyakah Zaraki menahan rasa malunya. Mereka memang jelas seperti ayah dan anak.

"Unik juga melihatnya yang seperti itu."

Komamura melirik sebelahnya. Kapten kecil berambut perak berdiri di lorong beralaskan kayu jati. Kini Komamura berdiri di perempatan menuju aula utama para kapten. Zaraki berjalan ke arah kiri, dan Komamura menyambut kapten lainnya dari sebelah kanan. "Yaah, semua orang memiliki sisi 'lembut' seperti itu di dalam diri mereka masing-masing."

Toushiro masih terdiam, membuang muka ke arah aula utama. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hitsugaya-taichou? Sudah mempunyai sedikit keberanian untuk menemui Hinamori-kun?"

"Ap- A-aku tidak mengerti maksud anda, Komamura-taichou." ya, itu adalah maksudnya. Walau sudah nampak sedikit lebih dewasa, dengan balutan syal berwarna biru muda dan juga gaya rambut yang menampilkan sosok yang lebih jantan itu, sepertinya ia masih kebingungan terhadap hubungannya dengan teman masa kecilnya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya? Hinamori-kun."

Hitsugaya kembali membuang muka. Ia mengangguk malu selagi menatap sudut lain dari lorong yang dikelilingi oleh hijau-hijauan yang nampak begitu sedap oleh mata. "Sudah cukup menyalahkan diri sendiri, Hitsugaya-taichou. Semuanya sudah berlalu; cobalah untuk menyapanya."

"Momo—maksudku, Hinamori-kun tampak jauh lebih . . . segar." ujarnya, keteteran. Rona merah nampak begitu kentara di kedua pipinya."A-anda pikir ia sudah . . ."

"Ya, dia sudah siap. Dan jangan salah, ia tidak pernah menyalahkan atau bahkan membencimu, Hitsugaya-taichou." sekali lagi Komamura mendaratkan satu tangan besarnya pada bahu kecil si kapten divisi sepuluh. Kedua kawan lama ini hanya merasa segan terhadap satu sama lainnya. Sudah sedari jauh-jauh hati Hinamori ingin kembali membuka obrolan dengan Toushiro, dan begitupula sebaliknya. Tapi tampaknya rasa takut telah menekan keberanian mereka dengan cukup kuat. "Kau mau menemuinya setelah rapat ini, 'kan? Ini permohonan dariku."

Toushiro memberikan Komamura senyuman tipisnya. "Tidak usah sampai begitu, Komamura-taichou. Anda sudah melakukan terlalu banyak demi kami berdua." si kapten kembali nampak kikuk dengan wajah merahnya, namun dengan cepat ia membungkuk dihadapan Sajin. "Me-mewakilkan Momo Hinamori, sahabat lamaku, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak, Komamura-san."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, angkat kepalamu. Kau tidak perlu-"

"Tentu saja perlu. Sebagai kapten, rasa hormat dan sopan santun adalah yang utama. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lebih dari ini semua." Hitsugaya nampak tersenyum semakin lebar. "Melihatnya kembali ceria seperti itu, aku merasa begitu—j-jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, katakan saja Komamura-san."

Komamura tidak perlu menerka-nerka lagi. Bagi Hitsugaya, Hinamori sangatlah penting keberadaannya. "Kalau begitu temui dia nanti."

Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto mengetukkan tongkatnya sebanyak tiga kali. Itu memusatkan perhatian para kapten dan letnan kepada komandan terbesar mereka di depan sana. Barisan telah tersusun rapih. Para kapten berdiri berbaris dengan pola ganjil-genap, dan para letnan berdiri di belakang mereka dengan setia.

Kapten yang seharusnya mengisi posisi pada _space_ divisi tiga, lima dan sembilan masih kosong. Itu menyisakan Komamura, Zaraki, dan Ukitake yang berdiri sejajar pada barisan divisi ganjil. Namun, kecuali divisi lima yang tidak memiliki kehadiran—baik kapten maupun letnan, divisi tiga dan sembilan memiliki Kira dan Hiisagi sebagai perwakilan kapten masing-masing.

Hinamori berdiri dengan risih di belakang Komamura lantaran melihat divisi lamanya tidak memiliki perwakilan sama sekali. Belum lagi pandangan para kapten dan letnan yang terus mengarah kepadanya. Komamura menengok sedikit ke belakangnya, dan mengangguk kepada si gadis, memberikannya keyakinan lebih. Hinamori tersenyum dan merasa aman.

Kira nampak grogi di posisinya yang mendekati sang komandan utama; Hiisagi nampak biasa-biasa saja; dan Rukia, letnan divisi tiga belas yang baru juga menampilkan ekspresi cemas-cemas yang serupa dengan yang ditampilkan Kira.

Sui-Feng dengan Omaeda yang perbedaan tubuhnya begitu kontras, berusaha mencueki satu sama lainnya; Unohana dan Isane yang berdiri tenang; Byakuya memejamkan matanya seperti biasa, selagi Renji memperhatikan para letnan; Shunsui dan Ise nampak tersenyum lega melihat Hinamori kelihatan sehat; Hitsugaya berusaha fokus, tapi tidak bisa melepaskan lirikan matanya saat melihat sosok Momo yang kembali segar, dan Matsumoto senyum-senyum sendiri melihat kaptennya yang memperhatikan sahabat masa kecilnya dengan intens.

Zaraki, seperti biasa, menjadi dirinya saat rapat: acuh tak acuh, selagi Yachiru masih 'nangkring' di bahunya dengan setia. Mayuri dan Nemu memasang wajah datar—seperti biasa; dan terakhir Ukitake yang kelihatan bersyukur keadaan Hinamori masih baik-baik saja. Dengan semua ultimatum mengenai kesehatan mental si gadis membuat Ukitake merasa sedikit prihatin. Ia hanya paham dengan baik seperti apakah seseorang yang harus mau tak mau terus diperhatikan lantaran kondisinya yang 'sedikit' tak memungkinkan.

Yamamoto-soutaichou kembali mengetukkan tongkat 'sakti'-nya. "Saya yakin anda semua menginginkan waktu luang untuk berbincang-bincang satu sama lainnya. Tapi kesampingkan hal-hal itu dulu, dan saya harapkan perhatian penuh anda sekalian pada rapat ini." sang komandan kepala mengarahkan tangannya ke arah belakang. Itu memberi isyarat pada letnan setianya, Choujiro Sasakibe untuk menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen yang akan menjadi isi dari laporan dan rapat. "Silahkan persiapkan laporan anda. Rapat gabungan taichou dan fukutaichou, dimulai."

* * *

A/N: Chapter berikutnya akan ada kejutan mengenai daftar 16 petarung yang akan diumumkan. Dan Ichigo akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Harapkan segala macam kejutan. Dan juga ada 'kencan' HitsuHina bagi yang menunggu2 :D


End file.
